My little pony the WWE Chronicles
by awesomeavenger
Summary: After an altercation with her loved ones, Twilight returns home to discover a spell that thrusts her into the limelight of WWE. When her friends, brother, and Celestia come to make things right, Rainbow Dash challenges Twilight to a match. Now, Twilight must make the ultimate decision, return to her life in Equestria or face her ex friend Rainbow Dash and remain a WWE diva?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Heated Confrontation

Thanks to the combined magic of Princess Cadence and Shining Armour, Queen Chrysalis and her entire changeling horde were banished from Canterlot. While flying, Chrysalis was flying by one of her changeling soldiers.

Changeling: Well, this plan of yours was a complete disaster.

Chrysalis (annoyed): Shut up, no.109.

Soon, the entire changeling army was gone. All of Canterlot was spared the worst attack in history. Meanwhile, inside the wedding hall, the bride and groom, Shining Armour and Cadence along with Princess Celestia, and the Mane 6 celebrated their victory. But, it was a hollow victory because Twilight was not happy because the invasion was caused by the negligence of her brother, her friends and mentor Celestia.

Shining Armour (sighs): It's over. It's all over.

Twilight: Yea. It is.

As everyone celebrated, Twilight began walking to the doors unnoticed. It was obvious, she didn't want to stick around. But, Applejack notices and runs to catch up to her.  
Applejack: Sugarcube, where are you going? Aren't you going to stick around?

Twilight (upset): No, I don't want to stick around.

Rarity (confused): Why not darling? With the changeling army gone, now's the right time to get the wedding back on track.

Twilight turns around with an angry look on her face. Everyone began to show looks of confusion on their faces. They all tried to figure out what Twilight was angry about. Twilight began seething with anger at her friends, brother and mentor for not figuring out what Twilight was upset about.

Twilight (angry): Oh come on, think back! The wedding rehearsal! I tried to warn you guys about the Cadence imposter, but no, you guys were too busy with the wedding to even think about the coming invasion!

Everyone was in complete shock was what Twilight said. Cadence had a look of confusion trying to figure out what Twilight was talking about. Everyone knew that it was true. They hung their heads in shame except for an upset Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash (angry): Oh, shut up, Twilight! You're acting like a bratty foal like you did at the rehearsal and you should've been arrested instead of throwing you out of the wedding!

Hearing that, Twilight charged and tackles Rainbow Dash to the floor, leading to a massive brawl. The fight rolled around the entire hall and both ponies landed punches on each other. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Shining Armour, Cadence, and Celestia watched in complete horror. Pinkie pie ran over to the two and attempted to stop the fight.

Pinkie pie: Twilight, stop! Rainbow dash is your friend!

Twilight Sparkle: No chance, Pinkie! Rainbow Crash is not my friend is not my friend anymore! None of you are!

The brawl continued for several minutes and rolled around the entire hall. Eventually, Shining Armour, and the others friends ran over and broke up the fight. Shining Armour held his sister back while Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie held Rainbow Dash back.

Twilight (angry): Grr! Put me down, Shining Armour! I'm not done with that big mouthed, backstabbing weasel!

Shining Armour: Not till you cool off, Twilight! Otherwise, you will leave no choice but to have you arrested!

Hearing what her own flesh and blood just said, Twilight head-butts him causing him to drop her. Then, using her magic, Twilight lifts her brother up and tosses him into her ex friends. Celestia runs over to Twilight, places her hoof on Twilight's shoulder and she attempts to reason with Twilight.

Celestia: Twilight, please I –

But, Twilight brushes Celestia's hoof away causing everybody to gasp in complete shock including Celestia herself. It was at that very moment Twilight had hit her boiling point.

Twilight (angry): So after all I did for you guys, you want to have me arrested! I'm done! I hereby quit as your student Celestia!

Shining Armour: But, Twiley, you can't just quit as Celestia's student! If I didn't know any better, you're being a selfish brat!

Upon hearing what her brother said, Twilight had lost it and punched her brother, knocking out one of his teeth in the process.

Twilight (angry): First, Shining Armour, don't call me Twiley anymore and second, my decision is final! And everything I ever learned about friendship didn't matter to them in the wedding rehearsal! Those five are the opposites of the elements of harmony and I'm done with them! If you all want to see too you're wedding, find some other sucker to do it, I'm out of here! Good-bye forever!

With that, Twilight began taking her leave. But, stops and looks back to see Spike with a sad look. She snorts at him, uses her magic to open the door, exits and slams them behind her.

Rainbow Dash (angry): Fine! Go ahead! We don't need a joke like you! In fact, you should've been banished!

It was at that moment, Shining Armour's wedding came crashing down and it was all because of his actions at the wedding rehearsal along with the mane 5 and Celestia.


	2. Going Home

Chapter 2 Going Home

Up in her quarters, Twilight gathered her things together. It was pretty obvious she was going back home to Ponyville alone.

Twilight: Let's see, got my quills, paper, books, Mr. Smarty pants. That about does it.

As she was about to leave, she notices the picture of her and her ex friends. Out of anger, Twilight uses her magic to blast it into a million pieces.

Twilight: Friendship is magic? Not a chance!

Afterwards, Twilight places her saddlebags onto her back, opens the door, exits, and closes the door. She was on her way to the train station. Back in the wedding hall, everyone was attempting to process the recent events that happened from Twilight confronting everyone to the fight between her and Rainbow Dash and finally to her quitting as Celestia's student. Shining Armour turned and was face to face with an angry Cadence glaring at him.

Cadence (angry): Shining Armour, what was Twilight talking about? What happened at the wedding rehearsal?

Shining Armour (sighs): Okay. Here's what happened.

At that very moment, Shining Armour began to go over everything that happened at the wedding rehearsal. By the end, Cadence was in tears at what she heard.

Cadence (hurt): Shining, how could you?! How could you all?! Twilight tried to warn all of you about the imposter, but instead you guys turn against her and ignored her warning! Especially you Shining Armour, you threw her out of the wedding!

Rainbow Dash (angry): Hey, don't take sides with that little traitor, he had every right to throw her out of the wedding! She barged in here acting like a complete foal!

Hearing Rainbow Dash's comment, Cadence slapped her so hard, she tumbled to the floor. Cadence then looks back toward Shining Armour with an angry look.

Cadence (angry): So, if that's how it is then, I am not marrying you! As for you aunt Celestia, you're the one with a lot to think about!

Soon, she along with Spike began to walk out. Things took a real bad turn for the worse for the group.

Rainbow Dash (angry): Spike, don't tell me you're still siding with that monster?!

Spike out of complete anger, breathed fire toward Rainbow Dash, causing everybody to dodge. They all look to see a massive melted hole in the wall and look back at the seething Spike.

Spike (angry): You call yourselves Elements of Harmony? No! You're the exact opposite! Applejack represents dishonesty, Fluttershy represents cruelty, Rarity represents greed, Pinkie Pie represents hatred, and Rainbow Dash represent selfishness! You're not elements of harmony, you're element of disharmony! And, I don't want any part of this wedding ever!

And to prove his point, Spike rips off his tuxedo and throws it to the floor, take off his hat, throws it down and stomps it flat. Soon he and Cadence left the wedding hall, leaving behind saddened friends, groom and princess.

Meanwhile, at the Canterlot train station, Twilight stood on the platform waiting for the train to Ponyville. But, while standing there, she looked at the devastation caused by the changeling army.

? : Twilight, there you are.

Twilight turns around to see that it was none other than Cadence and Spike standing behind her.

Twilight: Cadence, listen, I'm so sorry about what happened in the wedding hall. I never meant for you go through that. I should've handled the situation better.

Cadence: It's okay, Twilight. You're brother told me the whole story. So, I called off the wedding.

Twilight: Really? How'd they take that?

Spike: Well, let's just say, Rainbow Dash will need an ice pack for her cheek. Cadence really let her have it.

Twilight: Yeesh. That must've really hurt.

Cadence: It did. For her.

The trio laughed at what Cadence and Spike told Twilight. But, the laugh was cut short when Twilight noticed Spike's smile turn to a sad face.

Twilight: Spike, what's wrong?

Spike: Twilight, I am so sorry. I should have never walked out on you. I should have stood by but I didn't have a choice. I was afraid I'd be thrown out of the wedding. All I ask is, can you forgive me?

Twilight was touched by Spike's apology, when the train to Ponyville pulled in, Twilight thought for a moment. Spike hung his head in shame when he began to feel a magic aura lift him up. He saw that it was none other than Twilight.

Twilight: Oh, Twilight, of course I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. None of it ever was.

Spike: Oh, thank you, Twilight! I promise to be your most loyal assistant now and forever!

Then, Twilight remembered something. She remembered her parents were at the wedding. She began to worry about them.

Twilight: Oh my gosh! Mom and dad. I forgot all about them! I hope they're both okay!

Spike: Calm down, Twilight. Cadence and I can go check on them if you like. Uh, do you mind, princess?

Cadence: Not at all, Spike. I don't mind.

With a feeling a relief, Twilight, Spike and Cadence share a good bye hug then she hops onto the train. The train pulls out of the station for Ponyville. Spike and Cadence wave good-bye to Twilight and they took off to Twilight's parents' house.

Several hours passed and the train finally arrived to the station in Ponyville. She hopped off along with several other passengers. She made her way home, opened the door and went inside. Inside, Twilight uses her magic to get a book off the shelf. Twilight began looking through the book and comes across a picture of a pony standing by a swirl.

Twilight: Interesting spell. Wonder what it does?

Twilight casts the spell and a portal opens. Twilight stared in complete shock but the portal began to pull Twilight in and soon she is sucked right in. Twilight flew through a tunnel for several minutes. She began to feel her body changed and after a while, she blacked out.


	3. Arrival on Raw

Chapter 3 Arrival on Raw

After blacking out from flying through the tunnel, Twilight begins to regain consciousness thus opening her eyes.

Twilight: Unh…. my head.

At first, she's blinded by bright lights but it clears up. She starts to stand up looking around at her surroundings, seeing ropes surrounding her, a lot of humans holding signs. She thought for a while until a voice gets her attention.

?: Hey, you alright?

Twilight turns and sees a man to her left wearing black jean shorts, tennis shoes, and sweat bands. She walks over to him with a curious look on her face.

Twilight: Hey, what happened? Where am I? And, who are you?

?: To answer your questions, names John Cena, you're at a WWE live show and you're in the middle of a match between me and Rusev.

Twilight: Who's Rusev?

John points over to his opponent in the other corner who wore green, red, and black shorts.

John Cena: That's Rusev. The lady outside is his wife Lana. Anyway, come on, you belong outside of the ring.

John then leads Twilight over to the left side of ring, lifted the rope and Twilight climbs out of the ring. With that, the match was underway.

Michael Cole: And, here we go. The match is underway.

Jerry Lawler: It's the Cenation leader vs the Bulgarian brute. The greatest rivalry in WWE history.

Michael Cole: Got that right, Jerry. These two have been against each other for the coveted United States championship.

John gains the upper hand at first but Rusev starts to fight back. As the match continued, Twilight watched and began cheering on John. It was the beginning for Twilight as a fan of WWE.

Twilight: Whoo- hoo! Come on, Cena! Let him have it!

Michael Cole: Wow. Looks like John's got his own personal support system.

Jerry Lawler: John sure is lucky.

John then grabs Rusev and lands a suplex on him. He went for the pin, but Rusev kicks out. Cena then lifts Rusev and does his sidewalk slam. He then raises arm showing everybody he was about to his signature move. Outside the ring, Twilight does the same thing like Cena.

Jerry Lawler: Uh – Oh. Here it comes!

Michael Cole: Cena's vintage five knuckle shuffle!

Cena runs, bounces off the rope, and lands the punch. Cena went for the cover.

Michael Cole: Cover!

But, Rusev managed to kick out at 2. John picks up Rusev and places him on his shoulders making everybody cheer wildly for him.

Jerry Lawler: Uh-oh! Here it comes, Michael!

Michael Cole: We know what this means!

Cena then slams Rusev down to the mat and then went for the pin.

Michael Cole: AA to Rusev! Cover!

The referee began the count, but unfortunately Lana interferes by pulling the referee out of the ring. John stands up and becomes occupied, giving Rusev time to recover.

Jerry Lawler: What the hell?!

Michael Cole: Lana's going to get involved!

The referee and Lana argue over what happened. Meanwhile, Twilight watching what was going on, began to grow angry. She starts running toward Lana and tackles her down, leading to a fight between the two.

Jerry Lawler: Oh my gosh! What's Twilight doing?!

Michael Cole: Looks like Twilight's getting involved!

John then turns his attention back to Rusev who manages to land his superkick on John. Rusev went for the cover, but John manages to kick out. Rusev went into the corner and attempted to land the kick again. But, John counters the kick with another attitude adjustment.

Jerry Lawler: Oh my gosh!

Michael Cole: John Cena with another AA to Rusev.

Cena went for the cover and the referee slid back into the ring and began the count. Back outside, Twilight finished with Lana, stood up, and saw what was happening.

Michael Cole: Cover!

1… 2… 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!

Lillian: Here's is your winner! The united states champion, John Cena!

Jerry Lawler: What a win for John Cena here tonight.

Michael Cole: That's right. Had it not been for the mystery girl, Rusev would've picked up the victory over Cena tonight.

Back outside the ring, Twilight cheered wildly for Cena's victory. John turns toward Twilight and gestured for her to come into the ring. She slides into the ring then John raises her arm into the air, causing the wwe universe to cheer for her.

Jerry Lawler: Look at that Cole.  
Michael Cole: Looks like the mystery girl has earned John Cena's respect. Almost makes you wonder, will she join the wwe?

Later backstage, John and Twilight were talking backstage about his victory over Rusev tonight.

John Cena: Anyway, thanks for helping me out tonight. Had it not been for you dealing with Lana, I'd have gotten crushed, and Rusev's flag would've dropped.

Twilight: Hey, no problem. I just couldn't stand by and let that witch takeaway your victory.

John Cena: Heh-heh. Yeah, say, you want to meet the others.

Twilight: Sure.

John Cena: In that case, follow me. By the way, what's your name?

Twilight: Names' Twilight Sparkle.

John Cena: Not bad. Anyway, come on.

And soon, John Cena began introducing Twilight to the wwe superstars and divas. She met Zack Ryder, Dolph Ziggler, the Usos, Big show, Daniel Bryan, and etc. After meeting several superstars, John introduces Twilight to the two most dangerous superstars in the wwe.

John Cena: Twilight Sparkle, meet the lunatic fringe and the big dog.

The two men turn around to reveal Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Roman held the wwe world heavyweight championship and Dean held the intercontinental championship.

Roman Reigns: John Cena. Not a bad match. So, whose you're friend?

John Cena: Oh, this is Twilight. And with a little training, she could be the next wwe women's champion.

Roman Reigns: Hm… maybe

But, introductions were cut short when the authority came by.

Triple H: So, this is the girl who gave you the victory over Rusev.

Twilight began to show a look of embarrassment, causing everybody around Twilight to laugh.

Triple H: Relax, kid. No need to be embarrassed. In fact, my wife and I would like to offer you a lifetime contract with wwe. What do you day?

Twilight was completely surprised at Triple H's offer. She began having second thought about the offer and thought about her old life in Equestria, but she tossed it aside. It was then that she made the biggest decision of her life.

Twilight: Triple H, you've got yourself a deal.

Twilight shook his hand sealing the deal and securing her future with the wwe.


	4. Feelings of Regret

Chapter 4 Feelings of Regret

Back in Equestria, the mane 5 returned to Ponyville, but things went downhill for them. Applejack couldn't focus on her farmwork and Applebloom, Big Mac and even Granny Smith were angry with her. News got to Spitfire about what happened at the royal wedding about Rainbow Dash that she was banned from all wonderbolts events. Pinkie Pie's mane and tale went flat. She was forced to clean everything in Sugarcube corner and was not allowed to eat a single sweet. Fluttershy's animals including angel wouldn't speak to her and even Rarity couldn't design a single new dress along with the fact that Sweetie bell was angry with her.

Meanwhile, up in Canterlot, Celestia secluded herself from her subjects due to her actions regarding Twilight. But, Shining Armour took it the hardest. He couldn't focus on his duties as captain of the guard because all he could think about was his sister and the horrible things he said to her. He went to tell his parents what happened, but Spike beat him to it. They we're disappointed in him and forced him to make things right with his sister.

Several days passed and Celestia had required a meeting with the elements and Shining Armour in order to devise a plan to make things right with Twilight.

Celestia: Now everypony, I called you here because we need to restore our friendship with Twilight.

Applejack: It's true your highness. We really need Twilight back in our lives.

Shining Armour: And sitting around won't help us. Let's go and do it.

Celestia: Easy, Captain. We mustn't rush into action. We need to come up with a way to show her. But for now, we just hope she's doing okay.

Back on Earth, Twilight was at the performance center training. She was in the ring with a trainer practicing some moves. After successfully doing a clothesline, the trainer stood up and showed an impressed look.

Trainer: Not bad, rookie. In fact in three weeks, you're gonna be making you're NXT debut.

Twilight: Really?! Awesome!

Back in Equestria, everyone continued debating on how they were going to make things right with Twilight, except for Rainbow Dash.

Celestia: Alright, we all have to show Twilight we're all very sorry. But, the question is how?

At that moment, Pinkie had the idea for an apology party for Twilight. She was going to suggest it, when Rainbow Dash stopped her.

Rainbow Dash: Forget it, Pinkie. A party isn't going to cut it.

Hearing Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie sat back in silence. Rarity thought for a moment and eventually got an idea.

Rarity: I've got it, darlings. We'll get a gift for Twilight to show her how sorry we all are.

Rainbow Dash: I've got a suggestion, how about we forget about Twilight and move on.

Applejack: Rainbow Dash, how can you say that?! She's our friend and we're the reason she doesn't want anything to do with us!

Rainbow Dash: Are you kidding me? Haven't you seen the paper today?!

Applejack: What about it?

Rainbow Dash: Excuse me a minute.

With that, Rainbow Dash took off out the room. After several minutes, Rainbow Dash came back with a newspaper in her hoof. She tosses it on the table. The group look and see that the headline was about them and it wasn't looking good.

Rainbow Dash: Listen to this, "Trouble in Canterlot. Due to the carelessness of the Twilight Sparkle's friends, brother and even Princess Celestia, Canterlot was subjected to an invasion by the Changelings." And that's not the worse part.

Rainbow Dash opens the newspaper to an exclusive section of the paper that was about them. T

Rainbow Dash: This is an article describing us. "Elements of harmony, more like elements of disaster. Applejack doesn't represent honesty, she represents dishonesty because the only thing she was honest to was the wedding. Fluttershy represents cruelty because she didn't comfort Twilight in her time of need. Rarity represents greed because she wasn't generous to her friend too. She was only focused on the fake brides dress. Pinkie Pie represents hatred because she didn't do anything to cheer Twilight up. And finally, Rainbow Dash represents selfishness because the only thing she was loyal to was the wedding and trying to make an impression to the wonderbolts in hopes of securing a spot in their group."

Hearing Rainbow Dash read the newspaper article about themselves caused them to hang their heads in shame and tear up because it was all true.

Rainbow Dash: So that's why, we forget about her and move on.

Applejack: Not a chance, Rainbow Dash! We are not moving on from her!

The argument between Applejack and Rainbow Dash continued for several minutes. Soon, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Shining Armour got involved in the argument. Soon, Celestia decided to put an end to their argument.

Celestia: Enough!

The shout was so loud, the group we're sent flying into the wall.

Celestia: Now look, we are here to make things right with Twilight! Not blame her for this stupid article! It doesn't matter!

As the debate continued, Cadence came walking in. Shining Armour notices and walks up to her.

Shining Armour: Cadence, what bring you here?

Cadence: Hello, Shining Armour. The reason I'm here is because I heard a loud shout.

But, the conversation was cut short when Applejack ran past them with a hogtied Rainbow Dash, the other friends and Celestia in tow.

Cadence: Wait. Where are they going in such a hurry?

Shining Armour: I've got an idea. Come on.

The two ran after the group. Shining Armour had a good feeling things we're going to work out.


	5. Twilight's NXT debut

Chapter 5 Twilight's NXT debut

Back on earth, tonight was a very important night for Twilight. Tonight was her big NXT debut. She was in Triple H's office talking to him about her match.

Triple H: Well, tonight's the night, Twilight. Just remember, once you enter that ring, there's no going back.

Twilight: Okay, so who am I going up against tonight?

Triple H: Well, you're opponent will be Carmella.

Twilight: Carmella? Why does she want to face me exactly?

Triple H: Simple. She's trying to prove herself a better diva out of all the others.

Twilight: That's pathetic. But, it'll be an easy win.

Triple H: Hm… getting cocky. I like that.

Twilight had a smug look on her face. This showed that she was both confident and prepared. Afterwards, Twilight left the office and was on her way to her match with Carmella.

Back in Equestria, the group was on the train headed for Ponyville. Onboard, all of the friends were sitting in their seats except for Cadence because she was in a separate car away from the others. They were all worried except for Rainbow Dash because she was stilled hogtied.

Applejack: A'hm worried. Suppose Twilight won't be happy to see us.

Celestia: Don't worry, she'll forgive you. I know it.

The train pulls into the Ponyville station. Everyone hops off and the group begin making their way towards the Golden Oaks library while dragging Rainbow Dash right behind her. Upon arrival, Celestia knocks on the door, but there was no answer. After waiting a few more minutes, they decided to go in.

Shining Armour: Twiley? You here? It's me, you're BBBFF. I just came to talk to you.

But, the library was dead quiet. There wasn't a single answer from Twilight causing everybody to worry except for Rainbow Dash who was still hogtied. At that very moment, they began searching the library but found nothing. As the search continued, the front door opened revealing Twilight's assistant Spike. He notices the group of friends, Shining Armour, Celestia and Cadence. His face becomes angry at the group.

Spike: What are you backstabbing traitors doing here?

The group try to come up with an answer for Spike. Spike waited for a response, but he notices a hogtied Rainbow Dash. Then, Cadence walks up to him and his angry expression disappears.

Cadence: You see, Spike, they came to make things right with Twilight, but I don't trust them.

Spike: Right, well unfortunately you're not gonna find Twilight here. Because, she's not here, not like you'd care.

Celestia: What?! That's impossible! If she's not here, where in the wide wide world of Equestria is she?!

Back on Earth, at NXT, Twilight was in her match against Carmella. Twilight bounces off the rope and delivers a clothesline.

Michael Cole: And Twilight with a massive clothesline to Carmella.

Jerry Lawler: You got to admit, Twilight's showing that no quit attitude tonight, that's for sure.

But, Carmella began to fight back by bouncing off the ropes and landing thesz press on Twilight following with several punches to Twilight.

Michael Cole: And Carmella's starting to fight back with those punches to Twilight's head.

Jerry Lawler: Man, talk about a punch to the head. That's gotta hurt.

Afterwards, Carmella stood up, lifts Twilight's head up and repeatedly slams it down on the mat.

Jerry Lawler: Oh my god!

Michael Cole: And the attack to the head continues.

But, Twilight stands up, pushes Carmella back and then delivers a powerful superkick to Carmella knocking her unconscious.

Michael Cole: And's Twilight's coming back with a kick to Carmella.

Jerry Lawler: Now that what I call a kick to the head.

Twilight went for the cover, but Carmella manages to kick out. Twilight then backs into the corner and gets ready to do Roman reigns Superman punch signature move. She waits for Carmella to recover and stand up. Carmella manages to stand up and Twilight then gets a running start but Carmella counters with a running forearm, knocking Twilight down. Carmella went for the cover on Twilight but Twilight manages to kick out at two.

Michael Cole: There's the cover and a kick out at 2.

Carmella had lost it when Twilight kicked out and she then put Twilight in her code of silence finisher.

Jerry Lawler: There it is, the code of silence! Will Twilight have no choice but to tap out?!

But, Twilight began to crawl toward the rope and grabs it and Carmella if forced to release the code of silence. She went crazy that Twilight didn't tap out.

Michael Cole: I cannot believe it! Twilight Sparkle managed to break the code of silence.

Jerry Lawler: You got to give it to her. She's got spirit.

Carmella then turned her attention toward Twilight and picks her up.

Carmella: You do not belong here! You will never beat me!

Carmella let's go of Twilight, and kicks her into the corner. She backs up and gets a running start but Twilight counters with a spear.

Jerry Lawler: Spear! To Carmella!

Michael Cole: Cover!

Twilight went for the pin and the referee began the count.

1…2…3!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Lillian: Here is your winner, Twilight Sparkle!

Jerry Lawler: Twilight did it! She overcame all the odds and overcame every obstacle!

Michael Cole: This is a truly epic moment for Twilight!

This was Twilight's happiest moment much better than being Celestia's student. She climbs onto the turnbuckle and began to show off to the crowds.


	6. Celestia's Plan

Chapter 6 Celestia's Plan

Back in Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna dispatched every available guard to the farthest parts of Equestria to search for Twilight. Even Twilight's friends took place in the search. Even as the months passed, there was not a single sign of Twilight in Equestria. Back in Ponyville, Spike went back to the Golden Oak Library in Ponyville. Inside the library, Spike looked around the library remembering the fun times he and Twilight had together. After several minutes, Spike notices a book on the floor. He picks it up and sees the page that Twilight originally looked before disappearing. It was then he got an idea of what happened to Twilight. The next day, Spike wrote a message and sent it to Celestia.

Spike: Perfect. Hopefully, Celestia gets the letter.

Then, a knock came at the door, Spike answers it revealing Princess Celestia, Shining Armour, Cadence, and the mane 5. Spike was in complete surprise at how fast Celestia responded to his letter.

Spike: Wow. That was fast.

Celestia: What is it, Spike? What news do you have of Twilight?

Spike urged the group to enter the library, he then closes the door and made his way to the others.

Spike: Okay, Yesterday, I came in and found this book and I began thinking, if Twilight's not anywhere in Equestria, what if she's not in Equestria?

Cadence: What do you mean, Spike?

Spike: I mean, what if she's in another world.

And to prove his case, Spike picks up the same book he was mentioning. Celestia uses her magic and grabs the book. She levitates it toward her and began thinking for a moment.

Celestia: Hm, you have a point, Spike. But, which world could Twilight be in?

Meanwhile, on Earth, at an NXT show, Twilight was in a tag team match with Sasha Banks against Dana Brooke and the WWE women's champion Charlotte. Twilight was outside of the ring because Sasha was in the ring being held in a headlock by Dana Brooke. Twilight held her arm out to Sasha Banks in order for her to make the tag.

Michael Cole: And here we are back on NXT in the middle of a tag match between Twilight and Sasha Banks and the WWE women's champion Charlotte and her protégé Dana Brooke. But, this might be another win for the women's champion Charlotte or if Sasha can make the tag to her partner.

Jerry Lawler: That's right, Michael. If Twilight gets tagged in, we might see a superman punch in Charlottes or Dana Brooke's future.

Twilight: Come on, Sasha! You can do it!

Soon, Sasha began to stand up and elbow Dana in the gut. After several hits, Sasha manages to break the headlock and delivers a dropkick to Dana. Afterwards, Sasha makes her way to her partner and makes the tag. Twilight enters the ring and begins to deliver clothesline to Dana.

Michael Cole: And the tags made and Twilight's fired up. Going after Dana Brooke.

Twilight then turns her attention to Charlotte and she runs and takes out Charlotte.

Jerry Lawler: And now, she's taking out Charlotte!

Twilight turns her attention back toward Dana Brooke, who began to stir. Then, Twilight gets ready to do her signature move.

Jerry Lawler: Uh-oh. Here it comes.

Michael Cole: This isn't going to look good for Dana Brooke.

Twilight runs out the corner, jumps and lands the punch, knocking Dana Brooke down to the mat.

Michael Cole: Superman punch!

Jerry Lawler: Oh! Good night, Dana!

Twilight went for the pin, but Charlotte slides into the ring and stops the count.

Michael Cole: And Charlotte's going to save the matchup.

Sasha entered the ring and sends Charlotte over the rope. Dana Brooke picked up Twilight to do her finishing move, but Twilight counters, grabs her leg and puts Dana in the STF.

Michael Cole: Dana looking for the Samoan driver, Twilight counters with an STF! STF looked in! Will Dana Brooke tap out?!

Charlotte tries to save the match up, but Sasha grabs her from behind, flips her backward and puts her into her finishing move.

Michael Cole: Charlotte looking to save the match again, but here comes Sasha Banks. Up and over into the bank statement!

Jerry Lawler: STF and the bank statement! Which one will tap first?!

After several seconds, Dana was the first to tap out, thus giving both Twilight and Sasha Banks the victory.

Michael Cole: And that's it, Dana the first to tap out.

DING! DING! DING!

Lillian: Here are your winners, by submission, Sasha Banks and Twilight Sparkle!

Twilight and Sasha both share a hug together. Then, a reporter came into the ring to interview both girls.

Reporter: Sasha, Sasha, tonight you and your partner picked up the victory against Dana and Charlotte.

Sasha: It feels good. Because, at first I thought I didn't have a chance against Charlotte and her muscle Dana, but all I got to say is, I made a good choice in picking my partner tonight.

Reporter: Thank you, Sasha. And, Twilight, how do you feel?

Twilight: I feel good. And I want you to make me a promise Sasha.

Sasha Banks: What's that, Twilight?

Twilight: I want you to become the WWE women's champion and don't stop till you do.

Sasha Banks: You got it. As long as you promise you'll have my back.

Twilight: You got it.

Back in Equestria, Celestia thought long and hard about taking a big risk and going to the other world, find Twilight and bring her home. Eventually, she made a decision and came up with a plan.

Celestia: Alright everypony, we're going to this new world, find Twilight and bring her home. Spike, I want you to send a letter to Luna, tell her we'll be gone for a while and she'll be in charge for the time being.

Spike did so and began to write the letter to Princess Luna. Meanwhile, Celestia casts the spell and a portal opens. After Spike finishes the letter and sends it, he runs over to the group and sees the portal. Spike felt afraid at first, but he grew bold because it was for Twilight.

Spike: Alright, for Twilight.

With that, Spike charged through, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Shining Armour followed behind. Before charging through, Cadence walked over to Celestia with an unsure feeling.

Cadence: I hope this works out, Auntie.

Celestia: So do I. For all our sakes.

With that, Celestia and Cadence entered the portal as well. With hopeful hearts, the group flew to the new world but at the same time, began to feel changes to their bodies until eventually, they all blacked out.


	7. All Out Brawl

Chapter 7 All Out Brawl

On Earth, the group of friends laid on the group unconscious from the trip through the portal. After landing, everything went black. Soon, they began to come to and saw a purple dog with green ears and a green tail.

Applejack: Unh, Spike? Is that you?

Spike: I guess so. But, what are you guys?

Applejack and the other look at each other and saw that they we're human. They remained calm, stood up, and saw a building. It was the Fleet Center in Boston, Massachusetts. Afterwards, the group gather around in a circle in order to discuss their game plan for finding Twilight.

Applejack: Okay, y'all. We know Twilight's around here somewhere. So, let's look around.

With that, everybody began searching for Twilight except for Rainbow Dash who sat on the ground. It was clear she didn't want to be there but back in Equestria. Everybody had trouble using two legs at first, but they managed to get the hang of it. While Pinkie Pie searched for Twilight, she comes across something that makes her hair puffy again.

Pinkie Pie: I found her! I found her! I found her!

The others ran over to Pinkie who was standing by a kiosk pointing at a poster with Twilight on it. Applejack had a confused look on her face when she was the letters at the bottom of the poster.

Applejack: WWE?! What in tarnation is that?

The entire group thought for a while about what it meant when a wwe employee ran by. But, he stops and sees the group of friends.

Employee: Hey, what are you guys doing down here? You better get inside or you'll miss the show. In fact, why don't you follow me, I can get you inside.

The group showed confused looks at first, but they followed him in to the stadium. After they got inside, they continued their search for Twilight. They searched the entire stadium for Twilight, but found nothing. Several hours passed and they made their way into the ring. They saw an entire audience around them.

?: I'm sorry, but shouldn't you all be behind the security barrier? It's a little too dangerous to be in here.

The group turn to see a man with a beard black and yellow hair, wearing black pants with yellow lines on them. Around his waist was the WWE world heavyweight championship. This was Seth Rollins. Security was about to escort them out of the ring, but Seth Rollins urged them not to. Celestia was given a microphone of her own. At first, she didn't know how to use it, but she managed to figure it out.

Celestia: Well, first, I would like to know who you are and second what is WWE?

Seth Rollins: Well, for starters, I'm Seth Rollins, the WWE world heavyweight champion and second, WWE stands for world wrestling entertainment. Anyway, back to my question, what are you doing?

Celestia: Well, to answer your question, we're looking for Twilight Sparkle, have you seen her? We're very close friends of hers.

He started to think for a moment about who Celestia was talking about and he then got an idea of who she was talking about.

Seth Rollins: Oh, now I remember. Twilight's a great wrestler and she's backstage.

Before Celestia could respond, Rainbow Dash got her own microphone indicating that she wanted to speak.

Rainbow Dash: Hold on. Twilight? A wrestler?

Seth Rollins: Yeah.

Just then, Rainbow Dash started to laugh uncontrollably, falling backwards onto her back. The group of friends all looked with confusion. After pulling herself together, Rainbow Dash stands up and clears her throat.

Rainbow Dash: Wait. You're not kidding are you?

Seth Rollins: No!

Rainbow Dash: So, Twilight has a career in wrestling huh? Then, why doesn't she come down here and face us? Well you know what that makes her?! A coward! A big, fat coward!

Everybody was in complete surprise at what Rainbow Dash called Twilight. Something told the WWE universe, a fight was going to break out real fast.

Michael Cole: Wow. Rainbow girl's calling out Twilight!

JBL: You got to give it to her, she's got guts for calling out Twilight.

Booker T: No divas ever done that to another diva until now, baby.

Rainbow Dash then made her way outside the ring and stood in front of the ramp waiting for a response from Twilight. An upset Applejack climbs out of the ring and walks over to Rainbow Dash.

Applejack: Rainbow Dash, what are you doing? We're here to make things right. Not make it worse.

But, Rainbow Dash didn't listen. She continued to stare at the stage, waiting for a response from Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: Come on, Twilight. What's it gonna be? Are you gonna come face us or just stay back there and hide like a little coward?

But, there was still no answer. After several minutes of waiting, Rainbow Dash and Applejack began making their way back into the ring. But, the audience began to cheer, making the two turn around to see Twilight running toward them and she was not happy.

Jerry Lawler: Uh – oh. Ask and you shall receive.

Michael Cole: And here comes Twilight!

Twilight continued running toward Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash dodges Twilight, but Applejack gets speared by Twilight.

Michael Cole: Woah-ho. Spear to cowgirl!

JBL: Ask and you shall receive.

Twilight turns her attention toward Rainbow Dash, picks her up and begins to unload on her. A second fight breaks out.

Michael Cole: And here we go! A fights broke out here at ringside! Its Rainbow girl and Twilight going at it!

The brawl between the two ensues and Twilight picks up Rainbow Dash and throws her shoulder first into the steel steps.

Twilight: Still think I'm a coward, Rainbow?

Soon, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Shining Armour and Celestia slid out of the ring and broke up the fight. While the group helped Rainbow Dash, Twilight unnoticed climbs to the top rope.

Michael Cole: Uh-oh.

JBL: Twilight's looking to fly.

Booker T: This is about to get crazy, baby!

The friends turn around and Twilight jumps off and elbow dive onto the group. Afterwards, she stands up, pick up Rainbow Dash and places her onto her shoulder. The entire universe was in awe at what Twilight had planned for Rainbow Dash.

Michael Cole: Twilight's got Rainbow girl up top. This brings to mind of which move she's going to use, AA, F5 or the GTS. Which could it be?!

Twilight walks over to the steel steps and she AAs Rainbow Dash onto the steel steps. Soon, John Cena, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose come out and talk Twilight down.

Michael Cole: And there's Ambrose, Reigns, and Cena trying to talk her down.

Booker T: And by the looks of it, it works.

Afterwards, all four make their way up the ramp and backstage. The friends watched as Twilight walked away without even looking back until eventually, she was out of sight. Things had gone from bad to worse for the group.


	8. Twilight's Warning

Chapter 8 Twilight's Warning

Later after Monday night Raw, everyone was staying at a Motel, courtesy of Mr. McMahon as a favor from Twilight. Everyone was in the room talking. But, the conversation was bittersweet because they were all upset with Rainbow Dash over what happened tonight.

Cadence: Alright, let's run through this one more time. You're here to make things right with Twilight. But, that nots going to happen! What we're you thinking Rainbow Dash?!

Rainbow Dash: And I'm going to repeat myself. The reason behind what I said is because she is a coward!

Spike: But that doesn't make her a coward and now we'll never see her again!

Rainbow Dash: Don't worry! Twilight's not going to stay in this life forever. She'll be back in Equestria in no time.

Rarity: Maybe. In fact, tomorrow night is another wwe show. We'll have our opportunity to talk to her then.

Spike: Yep. And as an extra precaution, Rainbow Dash, don't say anything then.

Tuesday night Smackdown had arrived to the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. The arena was already packed with wwe fans. The group of friends had managed to pay off their motel bill. They were already at the arena backstage to watch the whole show. Down in the ring, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon we're already in the ring to kick off Tuesday night Smackdown.

Triple H: Welcome to Tuesday night Smackdown. Are you enjoying yourselves?

The crowd's response was loud cheer. The mood was electric.

Stephanie McMahon: Good. But, things are going to get crazier because this Sunday is Battleground!

The crowd went wild for the PPV battleground. The mood was even more electric in the WWE universe.

Stephanie McMahon: That's right. At Battleground, the WWE world heavyweight championship will be on the line in a fatal four way between Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and the beast incarnate Brock Lesnar!

But, the mood turned to booing because Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Shining Armour, and Celestia were headed down toward the ring but Cadence, Fluttershy, and Spike stayed backstage. The five made their way to the announcers table and got five microphones and then entered the ring.

Triple H: So, you're the Rainbow girl from last night that got into that brawl with Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: I am.

Applejack: Anyway, is there any chance we can talk to Twilight?

Triple H: Well, Stephanie and I talked to her earlier and she said no.

Hearing what the authority said, Rainbow Dash had on an upset look.

Rainbow Dash: What?! Are you kidding me?! Twilight doesn't want to talk to us?! You know what, I dare her to come down to this ring right now or I'm going back there and dragging her out here by force!

Before the authority could respond, a voice made them jump.

?: Hey, Rainbow crash!

Everybody turns to see that it was Twilight on the titantron with an upset look on her face toward the four friends, her brother and Celestia.

Twilight: You sure got a lot of nerve showing your face here again. Because last night, I made it clear to go home and leave me alone.

Rainbow Dash: We'll leave and you're going back with us! Otherwise, we're not going anywhere! Now, either you come down here or I'm bringing you down here by force!

Twilight: No need! Because my new friend and I are coming down to see you! Don't go anywhere!

Afterwards, the titantron switched back to the Smackdown logo. Everyone in the ring began to wonder who Twilight's mystery friend was.

Jerry Lawler: Oh my, who do you guys think it is?

Michael Cole: I say it's John Cena.

JBL: I vote Randy Orton.

Booker T: I say it's the big dog Roman Reigns.

After several minutes, Roman Reigns entrance music and titantron came on making the entire wwe universe go wild.

Booker T: See?! What'd I tell you?

Michael Cole: Now we know who it is.

The authority exit the ring in order to not be caught in the middle. The friends look around for Twilight and Roman and didn't see them.

Michael Cole: Here they come. Coming down through the crowd!

The friends turn to see Twilight and Roman making their way through the crowd toward them. The two climb over the barrier and into the ring. Twilight and Rainbow Dash stare each other down till Applejack steps in between the two trying to be the mediator.

Applejack: Okay, y'all. Let's try to calm down here and-

But, Twilight grabs Applejack and throws her out the ring. Then, Twilight turns her attention back toward Rainbow Dash, charges and tackles her down. Another fight breaks out, making the crowds go crazy.

Michael Cole: And here we go, the fights on again.

Booker T: Here we go, baby.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie try to break it up, but Twilight takes them out with a double clothesline to both of them. Shining Armour tries to get involved, but Roman intervenes.

Michael Cole: And Roman, going after the brother of Twilight. The very thorn in Twilight's side.

Roman and Shining Armour exchanged blows while Twilight went after Rainbow Dash. Twilight back into the corner and Roman does the same

JBL: Uh – oh. You know what this is called. They're both getting ready.

They both get a running start jump and both land their punches simultaneously on Rainbow Dash and Shining Armour.

Michael Cole: Superman punches! Down goes the brother and Rainbow girl!

Jerry Lawler: It's like they're both big dogs!

JBL: That had to hurt a lot!

Roman slides out of the ring, runs toward Shining Armour and spears him to the floor.

Michael Cole: Spear! By Roman Reigns!

Twilight exits the ring holding a microphone, makes her way over to her brother, and kneels down to him.

Twilight: Let this be you're second warning. Go home or you and these clowns are going to need to be stitched up.

Twilight drops the microphone by her brother, stands up and she and Roman began making their way up the ramp.

Jerry Lawler: So much for making things right.

Both Roman and Twilight continue making their way up the ramp. Twilight didn't even look back at her friends. They continued up the ramp until they we're both out of sight. Shining Armour continued to hold his stomach due to the pain from Roman Reign's spear.


	9. A New Main Event

Chapter 9 A New Main Event

Later backstage, Twilight and Roman we're backstage still walking from their brawls with Rainbow Dash and Shining Armour. They we're both smiling because they both wanted to blow off some steam, but they still wanted some in ring action.

Roman Reigns: You know, Twilight, getting our hands on those two felt good, but I'm still wanting some in ring action.

Twilight: I know. But, who's there that we can face? You already took out Rusev, and I took out the NXT divas. So, who else is there?

Just then, Twilight notices that Roman sees something standing behind her. She turns around to see two bald men. She had a confused look on her face as she backs up by Roman Reigns.

Twilight: Roman, who are these two?

Roman Reigns: Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson aka the bullet club.

Just then, a blonde diva walks by them. Twilight immediately recognized that it was Dana Brooke. The very diva she defeated at NXT in the tag match against her and Charlotte.

Twilight: Dana.

Dana Brooke: Twilight.

Twilight: I'm surprised to see you still moving after I defeated you at NXT.

Dana Brooke: You got lucky. Besides, tonight, I want a match. A mixed six man tag match. Me and the bullet club against you and Roman Reigns and a third partner.

Roman Reigns: Don't worry. We've got a third partner.

Dana Brooke: Who?

Just then, a third voice joined in the conversation.

?: That would be me, doll face.

All five turn to see a man in a black jacket with the letters D and A on it. It was Dean Ambrose, Roman Reign's brother in arms. They managed to find their third tag partner.

Twilight: Well, we're on for our tag match. Hope, you and your friends don't chicken out.

Dana: We'll be there.

Dana and the bullet club walk away. Twilight then turned toward Roman and Dean.

Roman Reigns: Oh, Twilight, this is my brother Dean. We used to be part of the group called the Shield.

Dean Ambrose: Yeah. Keyword used to.

Twilight: Why? What happened to the shield?

Roman Reigns: Simple. Seth Rollins sold out to the authority and stabbed us in the back.

Twilight: But, you guys are still close friends?

Dean Ambrose: Yep. Nothing can turn us against each other. But Sunday, it'll be every man for himself in the fatal four way match for the world heavyweight championship.

Roman Reigns: But tonight, we're going to be working together in our match tonight.

With that, all three began walking away for their match against Dana Brooke and the bullet club.


	10. Mixed 6 man Tag Team Match

Chapter 10 Mixed 6 Man Tag Team Match

Later that night on Smackdown after all of the matches, it was time for the main event. The mixed 6 man tag team match. It was Twilight Sparkle, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Twilight Sparkle against Dana Brooke, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson. The mood was electric for the main event. Then, the bullet clubs entrance theme and titantron came on earning boos and jeers from the universe.

Lillian: The following contest is a mixed 6 man tag team match. Making their way to the ring, Dana Brooke, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson.

Michael Cole: And here they come. Dana Brooke and her tag partners. And they are not getting a friendly welcome from the wwe universe.

Jerry Lawler: Almost makes you wonder do the brothers in arms and Twilight stand a chance tonight?

Dana, Gallows, and Anderson arrive near the ring and all three climb into the ring. Then, Roman Reign's entrance theme and titantron came on. The crowds booing turns to cheering because Roman, Dean and Twilight were on their way. The trio came out to the arena.

Lillian: And their opponents, Twilight Sparkle, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns.

The trio began making their way through the crowds. They climb over the barricade and finally into the ring.

Michael Cole: And here we go. It's Twilight Sparkle and the brothers in arms vs Dana Brooke and the bullet club.

Jerry Lawler: This is going to be an epic matchup.

Dean and Luke were the first two to start off the match. They circle the ring and eventually lock arms.

Michael Cole: And here we go, it's Ambrose and Gallows kicking off the match. Both men looking to take advantage.

Both men continued to struggle until Luke Irish whips Dean into the ropes. Dean bounces off the rope and jumps onto Luke and repeatedly pound on him.

Michael Cole: Now, Ambrose is the first to take advantage.

Dean picks up Luke and gets ready to perform a suplex, but Luke counters it. He then puts Dean in his corner and tags in Anderson.

Michael Cole: Tag made. Now it's Anderson.

Luke held Ambrose and Karl Anderson punches Dean in the gut. Dean fell forward onto his knees. Anderson picks Dean up and performs a spinebuster on Dean. Anderson picks Dean up but Dean starts to fight back.

Michael Cole: And now Ambrose is starting to fight back. Let's hope it can last long.

Dean Ambrose picks up Anderson, places him against the rope, runs to the other side, bounces off the ropes, ran toward Anderson and delivers a dropkick. Both men we're down, but they both began crawling to their corners.

Michael Cole: All Ambrose has to do is make the tag to his partner Reigns and he's in.

Dean began try to crawl to his corner to make the tag. Anderson did the same to his corner. Roman and Twilight had their arms stretched out to Dean to get tagged in. Luke and Dana did the same in their corner. Soon, Dean tagged in Twilight and Anderson tagged in Dana. Twilight charged toward Dana and Dana did the same.

Michael Cole: Here we go! Tag made!

Jerry Lawler: In comes Twilight. Both girls going at it.

Twilight delivered a clothesline to Dana knocking her down. Twilight continued to repeatedly clothesline Dana. Twilight bounces of the rope and dropkicks Dana. Twilight picks Dana up and performs a suplex to her.

Michael Cole: And Twilight with a suplex to Dana.

Twilight went for the pin, but Dana manages to kick out at 2.

Michael Cole: Cover and kick out at 2.

Meanwhile, backstage in the locker room, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Celestia, Cadence, and Shining Armour we're watching the match. They were all in complete shock at how Twilight was good in the ring.

Rarity: My word. You'd have to give it to Twilight. She's gotten real good while being here.

Rainbow Dash: Big deal. I could beat her with one hoof, or hand, tied behind my back.

The group look at her like really. Rainbow Dash then stared at them with confusion.

Rainbow Dash: What?

Back to the match, Twilight had the advantage, but Dana takes her out from behind.

Michael Cole: Oh! Dana Brooke from behind!  
Dana Brooke grabs Twilight's arms and presses her knee into her back.

Michael Cole: Oh boy. Dana's looking to target the back now.

JBL: You got to give it to Twilight. She's managed to hold out through the WWE this long. So, why stop now?

Dana continued to press her knee into Twilight's back, expecting her to tap out but Twilight continued to hold out. After several minutes, Dana released causing Twilight to fall onto her back. Dana then grabs Twilight by her head and slams it into the mat.

Michael Cole: And the attack to the skull continues.

Dana then runs, bounces off the ropes ready to clothesline Twilight, but Twilight counters with a jumping clothesline. Dana rolls out of the ring. Luke and Anderson go to help their partner. Twilight signals for Roman and Dean to enter the ring. All three run and bounce off the ropes and all three suicide dive onto to their partners.

Michael Cole: I cannot believe it!

Jerry Lawler: Woah – ho!

JBL: Ambrose, Reigns, and Sparkle taking out everybody!

Booker T: What a match this is!

Twilight picks up Dana, rolls her into the ring and climbs back into the ring herself.

Michael Cole: And this is going to return back into the ring!

Twilight heads into the corner and prepares to do her finishing move on Dana.

Michael Cole: Oh boy. You know what it's time for.

Twilight waited in the corner for Dana to stand up. Dana stood up dazed, then Twilight gets a running start and spears Dana.

Michael Cole: Spear! To Dana Brooke!

Twilight finally went for the cover while Roman and Dean kept Gallows and Anderson out of the ring.

Michael Cole: Cover!

1…2…3!

DING! DING! DING!

Roman's entrance music came on and Roman and Dean slid into the ring and celebrated with Twilight.

Lillian: Here are your winners, Twilight Sparkle, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns!

Michael Cole: What an epic main event we just had!

Booker T: What a night, guys!

Jerry Lawler: We are looking at a female version of Roman Reigns the big dog! Almost like Twilight's an unstoppable fighting force!

The trio then raised their arms in the air while Gallows, Anderson, and Dana limbed their way up the ramp. Dana looked at Twilight with an upset face meaning that their rivalry was not over.


	11. Rainbow Dashes Challenge

Chapter 11 Rainbow Dashes Challenge

Later that night, at the hotel, the group of friends were back in their room. They were all in the living room watching TV. But, at the same time, they were worried about how Rainbow Dash was wanting to fight Twilight. They sat in silence for several minutes when Applejack was the first to break the silence.

Applejack: Okay, Rainbow Dash. Explain to us exactly how you're plan to fight Twilight will convince her to return to Equestria with us?

Rainbow Dash (sighs): It's simple. Since she's become a wrestler and that her only place is the ring, I figured I could meet her halfway.

Rarity: And that means fighting her?!

Rainbow Dash: If that's our only options, so be it.

With that, Rainbow Dash left the room to get ready for bed. Meanwhile, the other friends had second thought about Rainbow Dashes idea. They were even against the very idea.

The next day, Twilight and several wwe superstars and divas were at a gym getting ready for Monday night Raw. Several superstars were lifting weight. Twilight was counting how many sit ups she was doing.

Twilight: 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!

Twilight continued to do sit ups but she stops when she sees her close friend John Cena standing over her.

Twilight: Oh, John. What's up?

John Cena: Not much. Just wanted to ask are you all set for tonight's Monday night Raw.

Twilight: I'm all set. I can't wait. In fact, I have a good feeling I won't have to deal with those ex friends of mine.

Later that night on Monday night Raw, Twilight was backstage in the general manager's office talking with Triple H. Although she was excited for the upcoming paper view, she wanted to be part of it. She began thinking about having a shot at the WWE women's championship alongside her friend Sasha banks.

Triple H: So, what do you say? You up for a shot at the women's champion in a triple threat match.

Twilight: Hm.

Twilight was about to give Triple H her answer when a familiar voice got her attention. Her expression then turned to anger because she knew exactly who it was.

?: Hey, Twilight, I got a bone to pick with you!

Triple H: You know exactly who it is, Twilight.

Twilight: Yeah, I know exactly who it is.

Down in the ring, the voice revealed to be none other than Rainbow Dash standing in the ring with a microphone in hand.

Rainbow Dash: Do you hear me, Twilight?! I'm calling you out! Come down here right now!

Michael Cole: Oh boy, here we go!

JBL: You got to give it to Rainbow girl, she's sure got guts for calling out Twilight again.

Back in Triple H's office, Twilight was seething with anger because it was the second time Twilight had to deal with Rainbow Dash again.

Rainbow Dash: I know you're back there Twilight and I'm calling you out right now! Either come down here to the ring or stay back there like a coward!

As the wwe universe booed Rainbow Dash, they began to cheer because on the stage, Twilight was headed her way. Twilight arrives to the ring and climbs in. She and Rainbow Dash stare each other down. Then, the other friends enter the ring too causing Twilight to grow even more angrier.

Twilight: Alright, Rainbow Crash, what do you want?

Rainbow Dash: I want a fight. Against you. Anytime, anyplace, anywhere.

Twilight: You want to fight me? I'd be happy to send you on a one way trip to the hospital.

Just then, the authority entrance music came on. The universe was in shock and afraid of what the authority wanted.

Triple H: Sorry for the interruption Twilight, I overheard that Rainbow girl wants to face you in a match one on one. Well Twilight, you're in luck because you'll get your chance. At Battleground, Twilight Sparkle will face Rainbow Dash one on one and tonight both girls will sign the contract for their match.

The universe went crazy for the new match at Battleground. Twilight stretched a smile for the match at Battleground. The friends we're in complete shock at the match for their own friends. They not only lost one friend, but they were going to lose another.


	12. Contract Signing

Chapter 12 Contract Signing

Later after all of the matches, the time had arrived for the contract signing of the match between Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, were in the ring along with Celestia, Shining Armour, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash.

Triple H: Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for the contract signing. Introducing, the other contender for the match at Battleground, Twilight Sparkle!

(Batista Entrance Video)

Jerry Lawler: Here she comes.

Michael Cole: Yes. The girl that will face Rainbow girl at the Battleground PPV.

Booker T: There she is.

The crowed went even wilder when Twilight made her way onto the stage. She then began making her way to ring, climbs onto the apron, jumps over the ropes, climbs onto the turnbuckle and shows off to the crowds and climbs down.

Triple H: Welcome Twilight, we have the contract for your match at Battleground.

Twilight: Thank you, Triple H. I'm looking forward to this match because I'm getting tired of dealing with this fat mouth and because she's becoming a real pain in my butt.

Twilight's friends, brother and Celestia were in complete shock at what Twilight said about them. She thought of them as headaches.

Rainbow Dash: You know, Twilight, our friends are trying to stop us from signing the contract for our confrontation. But unfortunately, I'm signing it.

Twilight: Same here. In fact, this match wouldn't have been possible because of your big, fat, stupid mouth. In fact, it was because of your brainless mouth, I wouldn't be here.

Having heard enough, Rainbow Dash reaches down to the table, grabs the pen and signs the contract.

Rainbow Dash: Your turn, Twilight.

Having heard enough, Twilight was about to sign the contract for the match at Battleground when Shining Armour takes the microphone from Rainbow Dash.

Shining Armour: Twiley, wait! Before you sign that contract, I just need to say something.

Twilight stopped before she could sign the contract. She looks at her brother with an annoyed face.

Twilight: Alright, Shining Armour. But, make it fast, I ain't got all night.

Shining Armour: Listen, Twiley, I know I stabbed you in the back and it was wrong. So, I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I hurt you. All I ask is can you ever forgive me and come home?

Twilight: Wow, Shining Armour that was just truly heartfelt. There's just one question I got to ask.

Shining Armour: What's that?

Twilight: Do you really think I'm stupid enough to go back and forgive a bunch of suck up sell out losers who sold out to a wedding?! Not a chance!

Jerry Lawler: Oh! Woah – ho!

Michael Cole: Twilight is one heck of a talker! You got to give it to her!

Booker T: Yea. I wonder what they have to say.

Twilight's friends, Celestia and even Shining Armour were in complete shock again at what Twilight said. They tried to respond, but Twilight continued. As Twilight continued, Rainbow Dash rolled out of the ring, reached under the ring and pulled out a steel chair.

Michael Cole: Uh – oh. Rainbow girls got a chair!

Jerry Lawler: What?!

Booker T: She shouldn't do that.

Rainbow Dash climbs back into the ring with the chair ready to hit Twilight with it. As she walks over to Twilight, she runs into a superman punch from Twilight.

Jerry Lawler: Oh!

Michael Cole: Superman punch!

Booker T: Let that be a lesson to Rainbow girl, never try to take out Twilight with a chair.

Rainbow Dash rolls out of the ring dazed. Twilight does the same, runs over to Rainbow Dash and spears her.

Michael Cole: Spear! A spear to Rainbow girl!

Twilight then drags Rainbow Dash over to the announcers table, the she begins to tear the table apart.

Michael Cole: Wait! What are you doing Twilight?!

Jerry Lawler: This doesn't look good for Rainbow girl!

Booker T: Looks like she wants to send a message!

After she finishes, Twilight picks Rainbow Dash up, set her up in a powerbomb position, making everybody wonder what she has planned. Then, Twilight slams Rainbow Dash into the table.

Jerry Lawler: Oh my god! I don't believe it!

Michael Cole: Twilight has put Rainbow girl through the table with a powerbomb.

Booker T: Looks like Twilight's geared up for Battleground!

Afterwards, Twilight climbs back into the ring, reaches down to the contract on the table, grabs the pen and signs it thus making the match at Battleground official.

Michael Cole: It's official! Twilight and Rainbow girl's match at Battleground is set. Question is, who will come out on top? Who will be victorious?

Booker T: That's easy. Twilight will be the one standing tall.

Soon, Twilight began to exit the ring and began making her way to the ramp. But, Shining Armour climbs the ring too and stops Twilight.

Shining Armour: Twiley, please reconsider this –

But, before he could finish, Twilight steps to the side to reveal Roman Reigns coming toward him.

Michael Cole: And here comes backup. Roman Reigns coming down the ramp.

Roman the spears Shining Armour to the floor. Afterwards, Twilight and Roman began making their way up the ramp together without even looking back. Shining Armour held his stomach in pain from Roman Reign's spear. Things were not good for the group because Rainbow Dash had signed her death sentence.


	13. Twilight Sets the Stipulation

Chapter 13 Twilight Sets the Stipulation

Tuesday night Smackdown arrived and the Battleground PPV was only three days away. The wwe universe was all abuzz about Twilight and Rainbow Dashes match at the PPV.

(Roman Reigns WWE entrance theme)

The audience went crazy because coming out was none other than Twilight. She made her way out to the stage and the down the ramp. She made her way to the ring, climbed onto the apron, jumped over the ropes and into the ring. She then climbs into the ring and show off to the crowd. Afterwards, she gets hops down and gets her own microphone.

Twilight: Three days till Battleground.

The crowd went crazy because it was true. Not only was the Battleground PPV only three days away, but also that Twilight was going to finally get her hands on her ex friend Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: That's right. Not only three days to Battleground but I can be able to finally get my hands on that annoying, backstabbing pain in the butt Rainbow Crash. In fact, I plan to give her the worst beatdown ever!

The audience began to go crazier for Twilight. They even began chanting her name. But, that all changed when the crowds began to boo.

Jerry Lawler: Woah. What happened?

Twilight looked up to the stage and spots the source of the booing. Coming out on stage was none other than her opponent Rainbow Dash with her own microphone.

Michael Cole: Well, well, well, look who it is guys. Rainbow girls up and moving.

Jerry Lawler: This could get ugly.

Booker T: Real ugly, real fast.

Rainbow Dash began making her way down the ramp ignoring the boos and jeers of the crowds. She then arrives near the ring and enters. Both girls stared each other down in complete silence. After several minutes, Rainbow Dash was the first to break the silence.

Rainbow Dash: Alright Twilight, cut the promises! We both know that'll never happen!

Twilight: Really?

Rainbow Dash: You know, you're boss never mentioned exactly what the match stipulation will be.

Twilight: You don't say? Funny thing, I was talking with some friends about my stipulation and they gave me a few ideas, especially Roman and Dean.

Rainbow Dash: What kind of ideas?

Twilight: Well let's see. Dean had suggested a Hell in a Cell match and Extreme rules match. Roman suggested the same too.

Rainbow Dash: Is that all?

Twilight: Nope. John also suggested an I quit match where the only way to win is to make your opponent quit.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Would you get on with it and name your stupid stipulation on already will you? Come on.

Twilight: Getting impatient aren't you? Fine, because our match at Battleground is an extreme rules match!

The entire wwe universe went wild for Twilight's stipulation at Battleground. But, Rainbow Dash didn't let it get to her.

Jerry Lawler: Oh my gosh! An extreme rules match!

Michael Cole: The first ever WWE divas extreme rules match!

Booker T: That's crazy! Superstars always did extreme rules matches, but now divas?! That's crazy!

Twilight and Rainbow Dash continued to stare each other down while they circled the ring.

Twilight: Hope you'll enjoy the ride, Rainbow, because it'll be the last time we see each other again. Because your time here is up.

Twilight dropped her microphone and climbed out of the ring. She then began making her way up the ramp. Rainbow Dash watched as Twilight made her way up the ramp.

Michael Cole: Man. What a collision we'll have at Battleground!

Jerry Lawler: Friend vs friend in an extreme rules match and it's this Sunday on the WWE network.

Booker T: And we all know who'll come out on top.


	14. Backstage Fallout

Chapter 14 Backstage Fallout

Battleground PPV Baltimore Arena

Tonight was a big night. Tonight was not only the fatal four way world heavyweight championship match, but also Twilight's match against Rainbow Dash. Back in the locker room, Twilight was stretching for her match. Then, Twilight's friend Sasha Banks walks by for her match against Charlotte.

Sasha Banks: Hey, good luck in your match with Rainbow girl, Twilight.

Twilight: Thanks. You too, Sasha. I hope you win the women's championship tonight.

With that, Sasha continued to her match and Twilight continued to stretch for her match when a voice gets her attention.

?: Are you sure you want to go through with this?

Twilight looks to see a concerned Celestia standing behind her.

Twilight: Hm… by the look on your face, you must be real worried.

Celestia: Yes. I'm worried about the outcome of tonight.

?: We all are, Sugarcube.

Twilight also saw her other exfriends and brother in the room. Twilight began to grow annoyed by everybody.

Twilight (annoyed): And what brings you backstabbers here? Come to talk me out of the match?

Applejack: Yes, Sugarcube. We've already tried talking with Rainbow Dash, but she won't do it.

Twilight: Yea. I kind of figured you'd talk to her in the first place.

Shining Armour: Please, sis. We all came to make things right with you.

But, Twilight folded her arms and showed a look of disbelief toward everyone. She had the idea that they were all lying.

Twilight (raspberries): Puh – lease. Why, would I want to leave a great career like this? I love it. It's better than being a student.

Once again, everybody was in complete shock at Twilight. She's chose her WWE career over them. They had to keep trying to convince Twilight to come home.

Rarity: But, darling, what about learning the magic of friendship? Isn't that important?

Twilight: That was my old life. But, not anymore. Besides, how do I know that once were back in Equestria, you'll all probably see me sent off to Tartarus or better yet banished?! Hm?

Celestia: But, Twilight, we would never do that to you. We just want back our old friend.

Twilight (angry) Don't try to appeal to me! That was old me, but unfortunately, she died at the wedding rehearsal!

Applejack: But, she can't be dead! I'm looking right at her!

Twilight (angry): No! She died at the wedding rehearsal when Shining Armour along you three and Celestia abandoned her! Now, if you don't mind, I have a certain rainbow haired headache to deal with!

With that, Twilight stood up and began making her way out.

Shining Armour: Wait! Twiley, I –

Twilight puts up her finger up at Shining Armour showing that she wanted to speak.  
Twilight: Do me a favor, Shining Armour. Do not call me that ever again.

Shining Armour But –

Twilight: I said no! Now leave me alone!

Shining Armour's heart broke after declaring that she didn't want to be called Twiley anymore. Soon, Twilight continued to make her way to her match.

Celestia: Twilight, wait!

Once again, Twilight stops midway by the entrance to the locker room.

Celestia: Please reconsider what you're doing! Please come home!

Twilight turns around to face them again.

Twilight: I will never go back to Equestria. Not now, not ever.

Rarity: But darling, -

Twilight (angry): I said no! Now leave me alone.

She turns around to continue to her match, leaving behind saddened friends, teacher and brother. She walked down the hallway but stopped midway when she saw her good friends Sasha Banks.

Twilight: Sasha, hey. How'd you do against Charlotte? Did you win?

Sasha Banks (sighs) No. Dana interfered and Charlotte won. She's still champion.

Twilight: Wow. That is just pathetic. Don't worry, Monday night Raw, I'll deal with those two. I promise.

Sasha Banks: Thanks. And good luck tonight.

Twilight: Thanks. Will do.

Soon after, Twilight continued to her match with Rainbow Dash. She had a promise to keep and that was to her friend Sasha.

Twilight: Don't worry, Sasha. They won't get away with this.


	15. Twilight Sparkle vs Rainbow Dash

Chapter 15 Twilight Sparkle vs Rainbow Dash

The moment had arrived. The moment had arrived for Twilight and Rainbow Dashes match. Rainbow Dash was already in the ring waiting for Twilight.

Lillian: The following diva contest is an extreme rules match. The only way to win is by pinfall or submission.

(Roman Reigns Entrance Theme)

The crowds cheered wildly because Twilight was coming. Rainbow Dash looked up the arena steps expecting Twilight.

Lillian: Introducing, making her way to the ring, from parts unknown, Twilight Sparkle!

Jerry Lawler: Oh, the WWE is real excited when she's here!

JBL: That's right. The mood in here is electric!

Booker T: Got that right. All of this wouldn't be possible had it not been for Rainbow.

Michael Cole: Where is she?

Rainbow Dash continued staring at the steps waiting for Twilight. But, she came out on the stage.

JBL: There she is!

Michael Cole: Looks like Twilight's coming down the ramp.

Rainbow Dash turns toward the stage to see Twilight coming down the ramp. She enters the ring, climbs onto the apron, and then enters the ring. She climbs onto the turnbuckle to show off thus making the audience cheer louder. Twilight climbs down and the two stare each other down. The bell rang and the match was underway.

Michael Cole: And here we go, its Twilight Sparkle vs Rainbow Dash in an extreme rules match.

Jerry Lawler: That's right. The question is, who will come out on top?

Both girls circled the ring and eventually lock arms trying to get the upper hand. The struggle continued till Twilight kicks Rainbow Dash in the gut, giving her the advantage.

Michael Cole: And Twilight's the first to take advantage.

Twilight places Rainbow Dash in the corner. She then runs into the other corner, gets a running start and delivers a dropkick.

Jerry Lawler: Oh!

Michael Cole: Twilight lands a dropkick on Rainbow girl!

JBL: Wow!

Booker T: That's going to hurt!

Rainbow Dash slid down in the corner. Twilight picked up Rainbow Dash but she manages to reverse and toss Twilight shoulder first into the post.

JBL: Oh! Shoulder first into the post!

Twilight fell backward clutching her shoulder. Rainbow Dash slides out of the ring, goes under the ring and pulls out a steel chair.

Jerry Lawler: Uh – oh. Rainbow girl is warming up that chair!

Rainbow dash slides back into the ring but was met with a kick from Twilight.

Michael Cole: And Twilight bounces back with a massive kick.

Rainbow Dash rolls out of the ring and manages to pick herself up only to see Twilight jump over the top rope.

Jerry Lawler: Oh!

Michael Cole: Twilight Sparkle over the top rope!

Twilight picks up Rainbow Dash and tosses her into the steel steps.

Jerry Lawler: Oh!

Michael Cole: Twilight sending Rainbow Dash straight into the steel steps.

Twilight picks up Rainbow Dash and rolls her back into the ring. She enters the ring and went for the pin.

Michael Cole: There's the cover!

But, Rainbow Dash manages to get her shoulder up in time.

JBL: And there's the kick out.

Twilight rolls out of the ring, reaches under the ring and pulls out a table. The entire wwe universe went wild for what Twilight had planned for Rainbow Dash.

Jerry Lawler: Oh my gosh.

JBL: Twilight's going for a table!

Michael Cole: This is not going to be pretty!

Twilight slides the table into the ring, climbs into the ring herself, and sets it up in the corner, but Rainbow Dash attacks Twilight from behind.

Michael Cole: Oh! Rainbow from behind!

Rainbow Dash grabs Twilight from behind and German suplexes her into the table

Jerry Lawler: Woah – ho! German suplex into the table!

Meanwhile backstage, the friends, Shining Armour and Celestia watched in horror as two former friends tore each other apart.

Back in the match, Twilight laid in pain from being put through the table by Rainbow Dash.

Michael Cole: And we are back live on Battleground. Just a moment ago, Twilight was setting up the table in the corner.

An instant replay began showing a replay of Twilight setting up the table when Rainbow Dash hits her from behind.

Michael Cole: Twilight was planning to put Rainbow girl through the table but Rainbow girl attacks Twilight from behind giving her the advantage.

The reply then shows Rainbow Dash German suplexes Twilight through the table.

Jerry Lawler: And that's not all. Twilight was suplexed through the table by Rainbow girl.

Rainbow Dash pulls Twilight out of the table and drags her to the center of the ring. Soon, Rainbow Dash went for the cover but, Twilight manages to kick out.

Michael Cole: Rainbow girl into the cover and a kick out.

Rainbow Dash was livid at Twilight. She picks up the chair making all of the universe afraid of what she has planned for Twilight.

Jerry Lawler: She's warming up that chair.

Rainbow Dash walks over to Twilight but she lowers down to one knee indicating she had an ultimatum for Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: This is your last chance, Twilight! Stop this or I'm going to use this chair on you! Understand?! What's it going to be?!

Twilight No!

Hearing Twilight's answer, Rainbow Dash lifts the steel chair and begins to repeatedly hit Twilight with the chair.

Jerry Lawler: Jeez!

Michael Cole: Rainbow girl is pulling out all the stops in this match with Twilight.

After several hits, the chair breaks and Rainbow Dash throws it out of the ring. Rainbow Dash then walks over to Twilight, and picks her up. But, Twilight counters with a head-butt, dazing both girls.

Jerry Lawler: Wow.

Michael Cole: Talk about a headache.

JBL: That definitely had to hurt real bad for both girls.

Booker T: Oh man.

Both girls stumbled around the ring dazed from Twilight's head-butt. After a few minutes, Twilight regained her senses and delivers a right uppercut to Rainbow Dash sending her over the top rope.

Michael Cole: Woah – ho.

Jerry Lawler: Rainbow girl over and out of the ring.

Twilight climbs out of the ring, picks up Rainbow Dash, sets her up on the apron, backs up to the barricade, runs and delivers a drive by.

Michael Cole: Drive by from Twilight!

Rainbow Dash stumbles around and stops on the announcers table to balance herself. But, Twilight delivers a second drive by to her.

Michael Cole: And another drive by from Twilight.

Twilight picks up Rainbow Dash and puts her back into the ring.

Michael Cole: And this is going to return back to the ring.

Twilight climbs back into the ring, picks up Rainbow Dash and sets her up for her finishing maneuver.

Michael Cole: And Twilight's looking to end this thing right now.

Jerry Lawler: Here it comes.

Twilight lifts Rainbow Dash up onto her shoulders and delivers a powerbomb to the mat hard. Then, she went for the pin.

Michael Cole: Cover!

1…2…3!

DING! DING! DING!

Lillian: Here is your winner, Twilight Sparkle!

Twilight held her side in agony from her match with Rainbow Dash.

Jerry Lawler: Twilight Sparkle standing tall.

Michael Cole: Never before in my career in wwe have I witnessed a divas match up as gruesome as what we witnessed here tonight. And Twilight Sparkle against all odds pulls it off!

Twilight celebrated her victory over Rainbow Dash. It was the proudest moment in her life, knowing that she finally got her hands on Rainbow Dash.


	16. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hey, everybody,

Supertransformer here with some news.

First, I will continue on my little pony the WWE chronicles. More chapters will be up soon. Also, I will have a few my little pony SpongeBob parodies of my own up too along with a few Sly Cooper adventure stories.

Second, Sly Cooper Vengeance of Thieves will have a second book in the saga where the newly reunited Cooper gang take the fight to Natalie and Maria and end their war once and for all.

That's all.

Enjoy the stories


	17. New Championship Belt

Chapter 16 New Championship Belt

Monday Night Raw, the Ice palace Tampa Florida

The next night on Monday night Raw at the ice palace in Tampa Florida, wwe fans filed into the arena to their seats. The wwe universe was all abuzz about Twilight's victory over Rainbow Dash last night. And tonight was an important night on Monday night Raw. After the stage pyro, the authority entrance theme came on.

Michael Cole: And here come the authority.

The authority was composed of Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Kane, and Seth Rollins with the WWE world heavyweight championship. All four walked down the ramp.

Michael Cole: And there he is, still the wwe world heavyweight champion who managed to successfully retain the title against not only Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, but against the Beast incarnate Brock Lesnar.

Jerry Lawler: He'd better watch his back because not only will Roman and Dean be looking for him, but the beast will be hunting for Rollins too.

Booker T: One thing is certain. Seth Rollins is a dead man walking.

The authority make their way by the ring and climb in. In the ring was a podium with a black blanket covering an object. Triple H and Stephanie had microphones in their hands.

Triple H: Welcome one and all to Monday night Raw. Tonight is a night for celebration.

Stephanie: That is right. Tonight, we not only celebrate Seth for defending the WWE world title, but tonight we are also crowning a new champion.

The crowd went wild for Stephanie's announcement. Tonight was a championship crowning. The announcement raised questions of who the new champion was going to be.

Michael Cole: Wow. A new champion. Who could it be?

Triple H: And that champ did the impossible last night. She was the first ever wwe diva to fight in an extreme rules match and survive. You all know her name. Please welcome our new champion, Twilight Sparkle!

Then, Batista's wwe theme came on and Twilight's titantron came on causing the universe to go wild for her.

Michael Cole: The first diva to survive and win the first ever divas extreme rules match.

On the stage, Twilight walked out and she showed off to the entire universe. She then began making her way down the ramp toward the ring. She arrives near the ring, climbs on the apron then into the ring, climbs onto the turnbuckle to show off and finally climbs down. Soon afterwards, she gets her own microphone and faces the authority.

Triple H: Welcome, Twilight. We we're hoping to see you tonight. And by the look on your face you're in a good.

Twilight: That's right. And it's because I finally got my hands on that annoying headache Rainbow. I finally feel better and more relaxed.

Triple H: Good. And you we're the first to wwe diva to contend in an extreme rules match. And to show our congratulations, we would like to present you with… you're very own championship belt.

Then, Triple H pulls of the blanket revealing a championship belt designed like the WWE world heavyweight championship belt but the front plate had Twilight's cutie mark on in along with the left and right plates too. Twilight had a happy look on her face for her new belt. Triple H picks it up and places it on Twilight's shoulder.

Triple H: That's right, Twilight. You earned this championship belt because you were the first diva to compete in an extreme rules match in the history of the WWE. How do you feel?

Before Twilight could answer, Charlotte's entrance music and titantron came on. The crowd booed because of how Dana Brooke interfered in her match against Sasha Banks last night.

Michael Cole: Uh –oh. Here comes the wwe women's championship.

Jerry Lawler: And this crowd is not happy with her or the outcome of how she successfully retained the women's championship against Sasha Banks due to the interference by her protégé Dana Brooke.

Then, Charlotte and Dana Brooke came out on the stage and they both had upset looks on their faces. They made their way down the ramp, got their own microphones and entered the ring.

Charlotte: Pardon my interruption but I couldn't help but ask why the hell this rookie gets a championship belt? She wasn't in any title match last night.

Triple H: Maybe Charlotte, but she did something that's never been done in wwe history. She was the first wwe diva in an extreme rules match and that match made Battleground the most watched PPV. So, that's why we're giving her this belt.

Charlotte (laughs): That is not a belt. Now this right here is a championship belt.

And to prove her point, she and Dana both pointed at the wwe women's championship belt. But, the universe booed and jeered them and even began to chant cheater.

Twilight: From my point of view and the wwe universes, you are no champion. The only reason you're still champion is because your protégé got involved in your match last night. Otherwise, the real women's champion is Sasha Banks.

Then, the entire wwe universe went wild for Twilight's comment, but Charlotte grew angry at Twilight. Twilight notices and she was ready for action.

Twilight: Hm… by the look on your face you are not in a good mood. So, here's a choice, either you'll walk away or make a move. Your call.

Charlotte takes off her belt and tosses it aside indicating she and Dana chose the second option. Twilight does the same and get ready for action. The universe began to go crazy because a fight was going to break out.

Michael Cole: Listen this place!  
But, the authority got in the middle with a big announcement for the wwe.

Triple H: Woah. Hold on you two. Since you two are looking for a fight, why don't you save it for your match tonight, because, the main event is the women's champion Charlotte against the new champion Twilight!

Hearing Triple H's announcement, the wwe universe went crazy for the main event. Charlotte and Dana however, weren't in a good mood. They we're both livid.

Jerry Lawler: What?!

Michael Cole: Oh my god. Twilight the new champion battles the women's champion Charlotte for our main event!

Booker T: Man! This main event will be crazy!

Charlotte and Dana began shouting a Triple H, but unknown to them, Twilight was getting ready for a spear. Triple H continued to talk to them calmly. Afterwards, they turn around and Twilight spears them both at the same time.

Michael Cole: Spear! Spear! To Charlotte and Dana Brooke!

Jerry Lawler: Oh my god! A double spear to the women's champion and her protégé!

Booker T: Let's hope it can happen later in the main event.

Charlotte and Dana roll out of the ring holding their stomachs in pain. Twilight picks up her belt, puts in on her shoulder and slides out the ring. She makes her way up the ramp and heads backstage.


	18. Champion vs Champion Match

Chapter 17 Champion vs Champion Match

Backstage on Monday night Raw, Twilight was in the locker room stretching for her match against Charlotte. She kept thinking of her strategy on how to beat Charlotte without the interruption of her protégé Dana Brooke. After she finished stretching, she made her way to the stage. Out in the arena, the entire universe was in expectation for Twilight and Charlotte's match. Then, Randy Orton's entrance music and titantron came on. The entire universe went crazy because they knew who it was. Then, Twilight walked out onto the stage carrying her championship belt on her shoulder. She then raises it high in the air earning cheering from the entire universe. She makes her way down the ramp toward the ring.

Michael Cole: And there she is, the champion Twilight Sparkle.

Jerry Lawler: That's right, Cole. This match is a champion vs champion match.

Lillian: The following divas contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring. She is the wwe unknown champion, Twilight Sparkle!

Twilight climbs onto the apron and into the ring. She climbs onto the turnbuckle and again raises her championship belt into the air. Then, Charlotte's entrance theme and titantron came on. The cheering turned to booing. Then, Charlotte came walking out with her wwe women's championship and Dana Brooke next to her. The entire wwe universe continued booing and jeering the two as they made their way to the ring.

Lillian: And her opponent, accompanied by Dana Brooke, the wwe women's champion, Charlotte!

Michael Cole: And there she is, the wwe women's champion Charlotte and her protégé Dana Brooke.

Jerry Lawler: That's right, Cole. And the best part is, this match determines which champion is greater.

By the ring, Charlotte gives the belt to Dana Brooke and climbs into the ring. Dana Brooke makes her way to the other side of the ring by the announcers table to watch the match. Meanwhile, Charlotte climbs into the ring and stares at Twilight. The ref then signals for the bell to ring. The bell rings and the match is underway. Both divas circled the ring looking for an opening.

Michael Cole: And here we go. It's the wwe women's champion against the new champion Twilight. And Dana Brooke here at ringside.

Then, Twilight and Charlotte both lock arms looking for the advantage. Then, Charlotte delivers a kick to Twilight's mid-section, giving her the advantage in the match.

Michael Cole: And Charlotte's the first to take advantage in this match up.

Charlotte showed off to the crowd and Dana Brooke clapped for her teacher Charlotte. Charlotte grabs Twilight by the hair and repeatedly smacks her head on the mat.

Michael Cole: Now, Charlotte's targeting that head of Twilight's.

Jerry Lawler: Man, it's like she's trying to prove a point in this matchup.

Charlotte then stopped and showed off to the entire wwe universe, earning boos and jeers. Dana Brooke holds up Charlotte's title earning more boos and jeers from the universe. But, the booing turns to cheering causing Charlotte to turn around and is dropkicked by Twilight.

Michael Cole: Looks like Twilight's starting to fight back against Charlotte.

Charlotte stands up and goes for Twilight, but runs into another dropkick. The process continues for several more minutes and Twilight delivers an RKO to Charlotte and then went for the pin.

Michael Cole: RKO to the women's champion! Cover!

The ref began the count but Dana Brooke interferes by climbing onto the apron and distracts the ref from the count. The ref began to shout at Dana and points at her, and Dana tries to play innocent but Twilight slides out the ring and takes out Dana with a superman punch.

Michael Cole: Superman punch to Dana Brooke!

Jerry Lawler: Twilight's looking to take out the protégé and then focus on the match.

Twilight slides back into the ring and stands up while keeping her eye on Dana Brooke but Charlotte tosses Twilight into the middle rope and went for a quick roll up pin. But then, a hooded figure climbed over the security barricade, slid into the ring and broke up the pin. The ref sees it and calls for the bell.

Jerry Lawler: What the hell is this?!

Michael Cole: I don't believe it! A hooded figure has entered the ring!

The hooded figure grabs Charlotte, delivers a kick to her mid-section and delivers a pedigree to Charlotte causing the entire wwe universe to go crazy. Then, Dana Brooke slid into the ring and went after the hooded figure.

Michael Cole: And in comes Charlotte's protégé going after our mystery guest!

Dana delivered several punches to the figure, but the hooded figure fights back and delivers a second pedigree to Dana Brooke.

Michael Cole: Another pedigree! To Dana Brooke!

Jerry Lawler: What does this mean for Twilight? Does it mean the hooded figure is on her side?

The hooded figure then turns to see Twilight standing up and then delivers a kick to Twilight causing the entire wwe universes reaction to change.

Michael Cole: What the hell?!

Jerry Lawler: I thought she was on Twilight's side!

The figure picks Twilight up and throws Twilight shoulder first into the corner and then delivers a pedigree to her. The hooded figure then reveals herself to be none other than Rainbow Dash, Twilight's opponent from Battleground causing the entire wwe universe to boo and jeer her.

Jerry Lawler: Oh my god!

Michael Cole: That's Rainbow girl! Twilight's opponent from Battleground looking for redemption against her!

Rainbow Dash slides out of the ring and climbs over the barricade. This was a sign that the war between Twilight and Rainbow Dash was not over.


	19. The Shield Returns

Chapter 18 The Shield Returns

Tuesday Night Smackdown Everblades Arena Fort Myers Florida

Tuesday night Smackdown had arrived and the entire wwe universe was all abuzz about what occurred on Monday night Raw when Rainbow Dash interfered in Twilight and Charlotte's match. Spectators began packing in the arena for the show. Meanwhile backstage, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Celestia and Shining Armour were all in the locker room, but everybody was upset about Rainbow Dash's actions on Monday night Raw.

Rainbow Dash: I don't get what the big deal is! The reason for what I did Monday night is because it was payback!

Applejack: I still don't understand why you just won't forgive Twilight! I know we did betray her, but we can forgive her!

Rainbow Dash: The only reason I won't forgive her is because she tossed us aside for the WWE! And unless she makes the decision to come back to Equestria the easy way, it's gonna stay the hard way!

Before Applejack could respond, her face turns to fear causing Rainbow Dash to become confused indicating that someone was right behind Rainbow Dash. She began to back up.

Rainbow Dash: What? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.

The other friend's faces turned into fear as they saw the same thing that caused Applejack to become scared. Rainbow Dash turns around and saw that it was none other than Twilight Sparkle standing right behind her and she had an angry look on her face. She had her championship belt on her shoulder with her arms crossed. Both girls stared each other down as the other friends tried to think of the words to say.

Rainbow Dash: I see you got a championship belt. What's it for? Being the dumbest?

Twilight: No. I won this belt for kicking the stuffing out of you at Battleground. And since you're looking to take me on again, I'm all for it.

Before Rainbow Dash could respond, Shining Armour stepped in between the two and tried to reason with his sister.

Shining Armour: Twiley, you don't have to do this. She's your friend.

Twilight Sparkle: That no good, backstabbing, lying, selfish weasel is not my friend, Shining Armour. And if I we're you, I'd watch it because he still doesn't like you.

And to prove her point, she pointed behind her and the other friends along with Shining Armour and Celestia look to see that it was Roman Reigns standing behind her. Afterwards, she turned and left the locker room. Roman Reigns walked toward Shining Armour and stared at him. Soon, he left the locker room after Twilight.

Later in the ring, the four friends, Celestia, and Shining Armour were on the Ambrose Asylum with Dean Ambrose.

Dean Ambrose: Anyway, thank you guys for joining me on the Ambrose Asylum because Twilight had a special announcement for you guys but until then I have two other special guests joining us. First, let me introduce to you, ladies and gentlemen, my brothers in arms, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

Jerry Lawler: What?! Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins?! Together?!

Michael Cole: I can't believe it!

(Roman Reigns entrance theme)

Soon, Roman Reigns entrance theme came on causing the entire wwe universe to go crazy. Then. Roman and Seth appeared in the crowd making their way down to the ring.

Michael Cole: Here they come! Reigns and Rollins through the crowd!

Jerry Lawler: That's old school shield, guys!

Finally, the two hop over the barricade and enter the ring. The entire crowd continued to cheer for the original three members of the shield getting together in the ring with the four friends, Celestia and Shining Armour.

Michael Cole: Man, talk about a reunion of one of the most dominant teams in wwe history.

Seth Rollins: So, Rainbow, you're still picking a fight with Twilight huh? Well, that is not going to end well for you again.

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah?! And what makes you so sure, Rollins?

Seth Rollins: Well, let's think back. On the first night you guys came, cowgirl got flattened by Twilight and then you got flattened too.

Then, Roman whispered into Seth Rollins and he had a look of realization on his face.

Seth Rollins: Or on Smackdown, you picked a fight with Twilight and you got flattened by her and the big brother got flattened by my man Roman.

Dean Ambrose: Hold on, guys. Let's not forget that at Battleground, she fought and beat you in an extreme rules match.

Roman Reigns: Oh yeah. That was a crazy match. But, you'd have to admit, Twilight pounded you real bad, Rainbow girl.

Rainbow off, how are you guys tied together?

Seth Rollins: Well, first off, we used to be known as the most dominant faction in the wwe. Roman and I held the wwe tag team titles and Dean held the United States title too. And what else did we do?

Roman Reigns: Well, we took on Kane and the outlaws at WrestleMania, faced team hell no and the undertaker, the Wyatt family and even Evolution.

Dean Ambrose: And beside the point, we're getting off track right now.

Rainbow Dash: I couldn't agree more. Such as when Twilight is coming down here to tell us that special announcement.

Before anyone could respond, Randy Orton's entrance music came on, causing everyone to cheer loudly. Everyone in the ring turned toward the ramp to see Twilight coming out with her title on her shoulder.

Dean Ambrose: Right on cue.

Twilight made her way down the ramp toward the ring, climbs on to the apron and into the ring. Things became very tense in the ring as the group of friends tried to come up with the words to say to Twilight.

Dean Ambrose: We we're expecting you, Twilight. Besides, everybody's waiting for your big announcement.

Twilight: True. And it's a good one because it's about the PPV hell in a cell.

Applejack: Hold on, Sugarcube. Let's hold off on the announcement, right now we'd like to talk to you.

Twilight: What's there to talk about, applejack? We already talked and that's all.

Applejack: Maybe, Twilight. But, you know that you don't belong here. You belong at home, with us.

Twilight: Really? Go home and forgive a bunch of heartless, useless, pathetic, backstabbing friends? No! This is my home now! These guys are my friends and this is important to me now!

Twilight raises her championship belt high in the air, earning cheers from the entire wwe universe but her friends, brother and Celestia were hurt. But, Rainbow Dash was angry.

Rainbow Dash: Oh come on, egghead! How can those three be your friends?! That guy stabbed them in the back!

Before Twilight could respond, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins decided to jump in.

Roman Reigns: Well, for one, the shield used to be brothers and brothers never stab each other in the back.

Seth Rollins: And besides, we're not trying to name names, but someone close to Twilight hurt her. And then, you followed suit.

Rainbow Dash: Really? Well, for one, Twilight should never have made friends with a brute, a coward and a lunatic that belongs in an asylum!

Having heard enough, Twilight tossed the microphone aside and tackled Rainbow Dash to the ground. Another fight broke out between the two.

Michael Cole: And here we go! Its Twilight and Rainbow girl going at it!

Jerry Lawler: Another fights broke out again!

Booker T: Here we go, baby!

Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie pulled Twilight off and pulled her aside to try to calm her down

Applejack: Sugarcube, please. Stop this!

Pinkie Pie: Yea! If you come home, I'll throw you a huge apology party for you! What do you say?!

Hearing what Pinkie Pie said, Twilight stopped struggling and her expression became different.

Twilight: You don't get it. I…don't…want…to...go…back to Equestria!

Michael: Uh-oh! They shouldn't have said that!

Then, Twilight managed to get her arm free from Applejack and deliver an elbow into her face, then she lands a right hook to Pinkie Pie and she then RKOs Rarity. She then turns her attention back to Rainbow Dash who managed to stand herself up and then tackles her to the mat.

Michael Cole: And now Twilight's going to turn her attention back to Rainbow!

As the fight continued, Shining Armour decided to try to break up the fight by pulling his sister off. He grabs her and pulls her off.

Michael Cole: And now the brothers going to get involved now!

Jerry Lawler: This ain't looking good for the friends!

Seth, Dean and Roman watched as the brother held Twilight back and soon decided to put aside their past and get involved. Shining Armour jumps on Shining Armour and yanks him down. Soon, Dean and Roman get involved and all three began attacking him.

Michael Cole: What?! Reigns, Ambrose and Rollins going after the brother!

Jerry Lawler: Shades of the shield!

Twilight managed to stand up, walked over to Rainbow Dash and throws her out of the ring.

Michael Cole: And Rainbow's deposited out of the ring.

Twilight climbs out of the ring toward Rainbow Dash and then throws Twilight into the barricade while Seth, Dean and Roman continued to attack Shining Armour.

Michael Cole: Rainbow girls been sent into the barricade.

Twilight drives Rainbow Dash into the other barricade and then tosses her into the steel post. Soon, Seth, Dean and Roman throw Shining Armour out of the ring and the trio follow after him. Then, all three began to tear apart the announcers table indicating that they were going to put Shining Armour through the table.

Michael Cole: No way! No way! Ambrose and Rollins are tearing the announcers table apart!

Jerry Lawler: What?!

Soon, Dean and Seth picked up Shining Armour and then lifted him up onto Roman's shoulders.

Michael Cole: This is old school shield!

JBL: No way!

Jerry Lawler: We haven't seen this in years!

Then, all three men powerbomb Shining Armour through the table, earning cheers from the entire wwe universe.

Jerry Lawler: I cannot believe it!

Michael Cole: The shield have reunited once again! What does this mean for the wwe?

JBL: It does not look good for the wwe at all!

Meanwhile, Twilight continued to attack Rainbow Dash until she reverses with a kick as Twilight was picking her up. Rainbow Dash grabs her by her hair and walks her over to the steel steps but Twilight reverses with an RKO. Twilight proved that she was ready for Hell in a Cell.

Michael Cole: Twilight is ready for Hell in a Cell. The question is can Rainbow Dash be ready too?

Jerry Lawler: We may never know.

JBL: Got that right.


	20. Rainbow Dash Attacks Twilight

Chapter 19 Rainbow Dash Attacks Twilight

 _Greetings fans, I read in the comments that I was turning Twilight into a super Cena. First, let me assure you guys, it's nothing like that. In fact, in this chapter, Twilight gets taken out by Rainbow Dash during a match against Dana Brooke. I guarantee you guys, Twilight is not a super Cena. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and let me know in the comments who Twilight should face and in what kind of matches should they be._

 _All my little pony characters belong to Hasbro and all wwe belongs to wwe. I don't own anything._

Later on Smackdown, Twilight was in a match against Dana Brooke. Dana had Twilight in a surfboard stretch submission.

Michael Cole: And here we are back on Tuesday night Smackdown and its Twilight Sparkle vs Dana Brooke with Charlotte at ringside.

As Dana held Twilight in the submission hold, the wwe universe chanted Twilight's name, causing Twilight to stand up while still in the submission hold. Then, Twilight released one of her arms and performs a suplex to Dana Brooke and then went for the pin but Dana manages to kick out.

Michael Cole: Twilight going for the pin and Dana kicks out.

Twilight picks up Dana and sets her up on the ropes causing everyone in the wwe universe to cheer for what's next.

Michael Cole: Uh-oh. We know who's done this before.

Then, Twilight delivers a massive DDT off the rope. The entire universe recognized that move as Randy Orton's and went crazy.

Jerry Lawler: I don't believe it! That was a move by the viper!

Michael Cole: That's right, Jerry. That move is used by none other than the viper Randy Orton.

Twilight then rolls Dana over onto her back and drags her to the center of the ring. She then climbs to the top of the ring post.

Jerry Lawler: Oh man, she's going to the top rope. She's going high risk!

As Twilight got in position, Charlotte gets involved in the match and pushes Twilight off of the top rope. The ref sees and gives Charlotte a warning. This gave Dana time to recover and she then turned her attention toward Twilight. She picks Twilight up but Twilight delivers an RKO to Dana Brooke.

Jerry Lawler: Oh my gosh! An RKO!

Michael Cole: For the first time. A diva delivers an RKO.

Booker T: Man, Twilight is just like Randy Orton in every way.

Twilight went for the cover, but Charlotte gets involved and attacks Twilight. The ref sees and calls for a disqualification. Dana gains her senses and she went crazy. She turns her attention toward Charlotte and the two began arguing. Charlotte slaps Dana and then Dana begins attacking Charlotte.

Jerry Lawler: Oh boy! Here we go!

Michael Cole: Dana's going after Charlotte! Looks like she's had enough of her teacher Charlotte!

The fight rolls out of the ring and then Charlotte decides to run. Dana chases after her around the ring and eventually it goes backstage. Twilight tries to stand herself up but then out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash appears.

Jerry Lawler: Uh-oh. That's not good.

Michael Cole: And Rainbow girls in the ring. She's obviously looking for payback on Twilight for earlier tonight on the Ambrose Asylum.

Rainbow Dash picks Twilight up and then throws her over the top rope onto the floor outside of the ring.

Michael Cole: And Rainbow girl deposits Twilight out of the ring!

Rainbow Dash climbs out of the ring and makes her way toward Twilight. She grabs her by her hair and then throws her into the steel steps, causing them to fling forward. Rainbow Dash makes her way toward Twilight and grabs her by her hair again.

Rainbow Dash: You caused all of this! Everything that's happening is your fault! All of it!

Rainbow Dash then tosses her into the barricade back first. She makes her way toward Twilight and picks her up and then throws her into the ring post.

Michael Cole: God! Sent into the barricade and then into the ring post! Talk about a personal vendetta.

Rainbow Dash turns her attention toward the announcers table and begins tearing apart like Twilight did to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash grabs the steel steps and moves them near the table. She then picks up Twilight and places her in position for a suplex. Twilight lifts her up and then throws her into the table.

Jerry Lawler: Holy cow! Rainbow girl just put Twilight through the table!

Michael Cole: Rainbow girl just delivered a powerful suplex into the announcers table! This attack was all about sending a message.

Rainbow Dash got a microphone and stood over Twilight, indicating that she was going to speak.

Rainbow Dash: Well, Twilight. I'm looking forward to our match at Hell in a Cell because then we can finally end this once and for all. See you Sunday. That is if you can walk again.

Then, Rainbow Dash tosses the microphone on the floor next to Twilight and begins walking away.


	21. Slight Delay

**Greetings everybody,**

 **Awesomeavenger here with some bad news. I won't have a new chapter for My little pony the wwe chronicles up soon. I'm debating on how the chapter where Twilight returns for payback on Rainbow Dash should go. I have a possibility where Twilight reveals she was trained by Brock Lesnar and when she tries to attack Rainbow Dash, Dana Brooke gets involved and Twilight delivers a lot of German suplexes and finally an F5 to Dana Brooke.**

 **Let me know in the comments what you think and I promise you I will have more chapters for the wwe chronicles up soon. See you all soon.**


	22. Tag Team Championship Match

Chapter 21 Tag Team Championship Match

 **Hey, everybody, suppose you're wondering why this chapter is different without Twilight, Applejack and the others. Well, I figured the story should focus on the other wwe superstars. In this chapter, the newly reunited shield brothers Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns get a shot at the wwe tag team titles against the new day. For now, enjoy.**

Backstage on Monday Night Raw, Dana Brooke was in the trainers room being looked at by the medical official after she was taken out by Twilight. The official looked at Dana's eyes for any signs of a concussion but Dana was fine. The official then looks to see the wwe women's champion Charlotte next to her and she was not happy.

Charlotte: What happened?

Medical official: She got manhandled by Twilight. Five German suplexes and one powerful F5. But, on the bright side, she doesn't have a concussion.

Charlotte: Are you kidding me?! Twilight Sparkle, that rookie, did this to my protégé?!

Medical official: I'm afraid so.

Meanwhile, out in the arena, the wwe universe was pumped for the tag team championship match. Then, the new day's entrance music came on and Kofi Kingston, Big E Langston, and Xavier Woods came out on stage.

Lillian: The following contest is a tag team contest set for one fall and it is for the wwe tag team championship. Introducing first, at a combined weight of 702 lbs. They are the tag team champions, Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods, and Big E Langston, the New Day!"

Michael Cole: And here are set for tag team action as the new day defend the tag team championships against their opponents.

Jerry Lawler: That's right. And the new day are going to be defending those titles against the guys.

Afterwards, the new days look turned to shock when the shields wwe theme came on and the wwe universe went crazy.

Lillian: And their opponents, being accompanied by Dean Ambrose, at a combined weight of 482lbs, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, the Shield!

Michael Cole: And here they come, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, the newly reunited shield.

Jerry Lawler: That's right. In fact, they should be called the Shield 2.0.

Seth, Dean and Roman continued through the crowd and finally climb over the barricade. Seth and Roman climb into the ring while Dean stayed outside of the ring. The ref signals for the bell, the bell rings and the match is underway.

Michael Cole: And here we go, it's the new day vs the shield.

Seth and Kofi were the first to start the match off. They circle the ring trying to gain an advantage. Soon, the two both get into a collar and elbow tie up, struggling for an advantage. The struggle backs into the corner and Seth Irish whips Kofi into the other corner, Seth gets and running start and delivers a flying elbow to Kofi.

Michael Cole: And Seth Rollins is the first to take advantage.

Seth grabs Kofi, turns him around and plants him face first into the second turnbuckle, causing him to tumble backwards. Seth picks Kofi up and drags him out of the corner, but Kofi fights back with an enziguri to Seth.

Michael Cole: Oh! Kofi with an enziguri to Seth Rollin, giving him an advantage.

Kofi picks Seth up and places him in the same corner as Big E. Kofi gets the tag, and delivers a body splash to Seth. Seth stumbles forward and fall forward onto his stomach. Big E went for the pin, but Seth manages to kick out.

Michael Cole: Big E going in for the cover and a kick out at one.

Big E picks Seth up and delivers a scoop slam to Seth. Big E bounces off the ropes and delivers a big splash.

Michael Cole: Oh! Big E with a big splash to Rollins!

Big E went for the pin again but Seth kicks out. Big E pick him up, but Rollins delivers a kick to Big E's gut and crawls toward his corner. At that moment, he tags in Roman Reigns, causing the entire wwe universe to go crazy because it was Roman Reigns and Big E Langston now.

Michael Cole: Oh boy! Here we go! Here comes the big dog Roman Reigns!

Jerry Lawler: This is going to be epic!

Roman Reigns ran and delivered a clothesline to Big E. He then runs toward Kofi in the other corner and takes him out. Then, Roman ran and delivers a jumping clothesline to Big E.

Michael Cole: Oh boy. Roman Reigns is fired up.

Roman continued to deliver more clothesline and then places Big E into the corner and began to deliver multiple clothesline to Big E, causing him to stumble forward. Roman runs and bounces off the ropes, but is shoulder tackled by Big E. He then makes his way into his corner and makes the tag.

Michael Cole: Here we go, Big E with the tag and here comes Kofi.

Kofi begins to delivers kicks to Roman, but he delivers a kick to Kofi, knocking him to the mat. Kofi crawls to the rope in order to stand up, but unknown to him, Roman climbs out of the ring, gets a running start and delivers a drive by to Kofi.

Michael Cole: Oh! Drive by to Kofi Kingston!

Roman climbs back into the ring, walks into the corner and prepares to deliver a superman punch, but Xavier Woods climbs onto the apron and distracts Roman. But, Dean gets involved and yanks him down. Roman turns back to the match but Kofi delivers a trouble in Paradise to him.

Michael Cole: Oh! Trouble in Paradise to Roman Reigns!

Kofi rolled Roman over in an attempt to pin him. The ref began the count, but Roman kicked out at 2. Kofi and Big E were in complete surprise at what happened. After several seconds, Kofi went to his corner and made the tag. Big E entered the ring and lifted Roman onto his shoulder. They were about to attempt to do a midnight hour to Roman.

Michael Cole: Uh-oh. The new day are looking to end this match.

Jerry Lawler: If they hit this midnight hour, they maintain their hold on the wwe tag team championship.

But, Roman manages to escape and delivers a superman punch to Big E. Kofi attempted to go for the trouble in paradise again, but Roman ducks. Kofi stumbles forward but he manages to stand himself up. But, Seth jumps off the top turnbuckle, delivering a knee to him, knocking him to mat.

Michael Cole: Oh! Rollins with a knee to Kofi!

Kofi rolls out of the ring and Roman backs into the corner. He does his wake up taunt, runs and delivers a spear to Big E.

Michael Cole: Spear! Spear!

Roman went for the cover and the referee began the three count.

1…2…3!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Lillian: Here are your winners and the new wwe tag team champions, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, the Shield!

Seth, Roman and Dean were in the ring celebrating their victory and eventually did their shield trademark.

Michael Cole: There you have it, the shield are back with a vengeance. And there is still to come as tonight, we have many more matches to come!


	23. Intercontinental Championship Match

Chapter 22 Intercontinental Championship Match

 **Hello everyone, hope you all like the wwe tag team match between the new day and the shield. Anyway, here is another title match, only this time, it's the Miz and Dean Ambrose for the intercontinental championship. And, Maryse will attempt to get involved, but she gets hers instead. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and more will be here soon. Enjoy.**

Backstage on Monday night Raw, Seth, Roman, Dean and Twilight were talking about their victory over the new day.

Twilight: Way to go, guys! You won the tag team championships! Now, all that's left is Dean Ambrose. Question is, which championship would you go for, Dean?

?: Hey, Twilight.

Twilight turns around and sees that it was the intercontinental champion Miz and his wife Maryse.

The Miz: So, it seems that you two won the tag team titles. That's good, but it's no better than the intercontinental championship.

Twilight: Whatever.

The Miz and Maryse became shocked at Twilight's comment.

Maryse: Excuse me, but did you just whatever?! For your information, my husband is a movie star and the intercontinental champion! So, if I were you, I'd show some respect!

At that moment, Twilight got an idea. She realized that Dean could face The Miz for the intercontinental championship. Twilight turns toward the shield members and they began whispering among themselves while Maryse continued to rant. After several minutes, Twilight turns toward Maryse and shuts her up.

Twilight: Shut up, Maryse. Since you think The Miz is a champion, let him prove it. Tonight, The Miz takes on Dean Ambrose for the intercontinental championship. That is if he's got what it takes?"

The Miz: No way. I am not taking on that bonehead nor putting my intercontinental championship on the line whatsoever!

Twilight: Well then, looks like you're not a true champion as your wife said you were.

Seth Rollins: Yeah. Come on, everyone. Maybe Dean can take on Cena for United States championship. But, when you change your mind, Miz, Dean will be waiting in the ring for you.

With that, Seth, Dean, Roman and Twilight left the room, leaving and infuriated Miz and Maryse. They were not happy about Twilight challenging the Miz to a match for the intercontinental championship. But, they knew that if they didn't go through with it, The Miz would be declared a coward and a loser.

Michael Cole: Well, there you have it. Either the Miz goes through with the match against Dean Ambrose or be declared a loser and a coward for the rest of his life.

Jerry Lawler: Yeah. But, will he do it?

Then, the shields entrance theme came on causing the entire wwe universe to go crazy. Up in the audience, Dean appeared and began making his way down the steps.

Lillian: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Cincinnati, Ohio weighing in at 225 lbs. Dean Ambrose.

Michael Cole: Oh boy, here comes the mad dog of the shield. Dean Ambrose.

Dean Ambrose climbs over the barricade, but his theme change to the Miz's entrance theme causing the wwe universe to boo. At that moment, the Miz and his wife came out on stage.

Lillian: And his opponent, weighing at 221 lbs. He is the wwe intercontinental champion, the Miz!

The Miz: Listen up, Ambrose! I may be a movie star and a money maker, but I am not a coward or loser! I'll take you on and the intercontinental championship will be on the line!

The Miz climbs into the ring while Maryse stands at ringside. The ref signals for the bell and the match begins. The two men both locked arms and struggled to gain the upper hand. Soon, the Miz backs Dean into the ropes and Irish whips him off of it.

Michael Cole: And here we go in this one on one match for the intercontinental championship.

Dean bounces off the ropes but ducks when Miz attempts to clothesline him, bounces off the other ropes and delivers a dropkick, knocking the Miz to the mat.

Michael Cole: And Ambrose off the ropes with a dropkick!

Dean went for the pin, but the Miz kicks out. Dean picks him up but the Miz delivers a right hook and Dean does the same. The two men begin to trade shots between each other for several seconds. Then, the Miz delivers a powerful kick to the Miz, knocking him to the mat. The Miz went for the pin, but Dean kicks out.

Michael Cole: Here we go. Miz for the cover and the kick out at two.

Miz picks up Dean and Irish whips him into the ropes and attempts to clothesline Dean, but Dean reverses and clotheslines Miz instead. Dean then climbs to the top rope, causing the entire wwe universe to go crazy.

Jerry Lawler: Oh here we go. Ambrose is going to the top rope. High risk, here.

The Miz manages to get to his feet, turns and at that moment, Ambrose jumps off of the turnbuckle and delivers a missile dropkick to the Miz, knocking him to the mat again.

Michael Cole: And Ambrose with a dropkick to the Miz.

The Miz decides he's had enough so he rolls out of the ring. He gestures for Maryse to get the intercontinental championship. She does so and the two begin making their way up the ramp. The ref began to do the count out, but at that moment, Miz and Maryse ran back out into the arena. The source was Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Twilight Sparkle.

Michael Cole: Oh my god! Its Rollins, Reigns, and Sparkle!

Jerry Lawler: Looks like they weren't going to let the Miz get out of dodge that easily!

The Miz crawls back into the ring, but is met by a dropkick from Dean Ambrose thus pushing him into the ropes. Ambrose picks the Miz up and prepares to deliver a dirty deeds, but Maryse climbs onto the apron, causing Ambrose to drop the Miz. But, at that moment, Maryse is yanked down by Twilight.

Michael Cole: Oh boy. Maryse was attempting to get involved, but now Twilight's getting involved now.

Maryse attempts to slap Twilight, but Twilight ducks and at that moment spears Maryse to the ground. Meanwhile, in the ring, The Miz attacks Ambrose from behind and prepared to deliver a skull crushing finale.

Michael Cole: Oh boy, the Miz is looking to put Ambrose away!

But, before the Miz could do it, Dean reverses it and delivers a dirty deeds. After that, he went for the pin.

Michael Cole: Dirty Deeds to the moneymaker! Cover!

1…2…3!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Lillian: Here is your winner and the new intercontinental champion, Dean Ambrose!

The ref hands Dean the intercontinental title and then, Seth, Roman and Twilight climb into the ring to celebrate with him. The Miz rolls out of the ring and is helped to his feet by his wife. But, Maryse climbs into the ring and begins to shout at Dean, saying he cheated. But, the three members of the shield clear the way and Twilight delivers a spear to Maryse.

Michael Cole: Oh my god! Oh my god! Twilight Sparkle just speared the Miz's wife.

Jerry Lawler: Oh- ho! The wife of the moneymaker has been taken out by Twilight Sparkle with a vicious spear!

The Miz pulls Maryse out of the ring and proceed to escape the arena in embarrassment. It was official, the Shield were golden because they held the tag team and the intercontinental championships. It was a new era for the wwe. The era of the hounds of justice.


	24. Maryse Attacks Twilight and Rainbow Dash

Chapter 23 Maryse Attacks Twilight and Rainbow Dash

 _ **Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. As you all are aware, several of you have wanted to see Twilight get what's coming to her. Well you get to see it. This moment takes place after a wwe live event and Twilight was injured in a match against Nia Jax. Will Maryse capitalize on that moment and take revenge on Twilight? It all happens in this chapter right now and I kind of got tired of using Rainbow girl all the time so I decided to have the wwe finally get their names right. Also, all characters belong to Hasbro and all wwe themes belong to wwe. No copyright intended.**_

Monday night raw, Pepsi center Denver, Colorado…

Monday night Raw had already started. Sasha Banks and Bailey took on Charlotte and Alexa Bliss in a tag team match but lost. John Cena and the usos fought the Wyatt family and won via disqualification. And of course, Big show fought Rusev and won with a single knockout. Afterwards, the ring was set up for a special segment of Miztv. All that was needed was the hosts of the show the Miz and Maryse. At that moment, the Miz's entrance theme came on.

Michael Cole: And here he comes the moneymaker himself, the Miz and his wife Maryse.

On the stage, Maryse was the only one who came out thus causing the entire wwe universe to wonder what happened to the Miz and where he was for that matter. Maryse begins making her way down toward the ring. She arrives and climbs into the ring. Soon, the music stopped and she grabbed a microphone.

Maryse: Hello, everyone and welcome to Miztv. Now, you might be wondering where my husband is. Well, I asked him if I could host our show tonight and he said yes. Now, this segment of Miztv is special because my guests will be my opponents for the triple threat hell in a cell match this coming Sunday, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. Come on out, you two.

(The Shield WWE entrance theme)

Michael Cole: Oh boy, here she comes.

Jerry Lawler: The first ever female hound of justice in the history of the wwe ever.

At that moment, Twilight appeared in the crowd, wearing a sling on her arm because she was injured during a match with Nia Jax at a wwe live event in New York City.

Michael Cole: And as you can tell by the sling on her arm, Twilight was injured by none other than Nia Jax.

Jerry Lawler: That's right. It was at a live event Twilight was brave enough to face Nia Jax in a match and got more than she bargained for but through it all, she managed to pull through and survive, despite that she lost to Nia Jax and sustained a broken arm.

Twilight climbs into the ring and then she sits down in a chair. Maryse stares at Twilight's arm and began to have thoughts for a moment. Soon, Dolph Ziggler's wwe theme comes on and soon Rainbow Dash appears on the stage and begins making her way toward the ring. Soon, she climbs into the ring and the two girls stared each other down but sat down and the show was underway.

Maryse: Hello, girls. I know that once this Sunday, it's every diva for herself. But tonight, I wanted to welcome you both to the show.

Twilight: Of course. Despite the fact that your husband is no longer the intercontinental championship.

Maryse: I am going to pretend I didn't hear that comment. For now, let's get back to the topic at hand.

Rainbow Dash: And what would that be exactly?

Maryse: Our match this Sunday. Such as what each of your strategy is.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash: Her.

Michael Cole: And there's your answer, Maryse. Twilight and Rainbow Dash will be focusing on each other.

Maryse: Okay, And where does that leave me exactly?

Twilight: Oh, you get a free pass during the match, but if you get caught in the crossfire, I can't benefit that you'll be lucky. Because, I have two superman punches, one for her and one for you.

The crowd began to oh at Twilight's promise, but Maryse began to grow frustrated at Twilight. She began to have thoughts of taking out Twilight to assert her dominance but couldn't because Rainbow Dash was in the ring too. She then had one idea, take them both out.

Rainbow Dash: You know Twilight, I still don't understand why your bosses put her in our match this Sunday.

Twilight: Probably because they thought that you wouldn't last against me in the ring.

The argument continued for several minutes. But, unknown to them, Maryse snuck out of the ring and collected two steel chairs, one for Twilight and one for Rainbow Dash. Maryse then climbed back into the ring and at that moment used the chair on Twilight.

Jerry Lawler: Oh my gosh! Maryse has gone crazy!

Twilight fell forward and Rainbow Dash was in shock at what transpired and tried to respond but Maryse hit her in the stomach and Rainbow Dash fell forward too. At that moment, she began hitting Twilight and Rainbow Dash simultaneously with the chair.

Michael Cole: My god! Maryse is using a steel chair on her guests! Just hammering down on them!

After several hits, the first chair broke and Maryse tosses it aside and grabs the second one. She tosses on the mat, picks up Twilight walks her over to the chair and delivers a skull crushing finale onto the chair. She does the same thing to Rainbow Dash as well, earning her a lot of boos from the entire wwe universe.

Michael Cole: Oh my god! Maryse has lost it! Delivering not one but two skull crushing finales to her opponents most likely to show the entire wwe universe that she will be the winner of the match this Sunday.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, the other friends were in complete shock at what happened to their friends on the show. But, Shining Armor was more horrified at what happened to his sister and realized that it was all his fault.

 _ **There you have it everyone. A new chapter for the story and Twilight has been taken out by another diva. In the next chapter, you will see the match you've all been waiting for. Twilight Sparkle vs Rainbow Dash vs Maryse in a hell in a cell triple threat match. Who will win?**_


	25. Retribution on Maryse

Chapter 24 Retribution on Maryse

 _ **Hey there everybody, as you read in the last chapter, Maryse took out both Twilight and Rainbow Dash with a steel chair. That's not a good sign. Not one bit at all. So, in this chapter, your about to see the two former friends go after Maryse to get payback on her. Also, I have several more stories coming soon to my profile. All characters belong to Hasbro and all wwe themes belong to wwe. No copyright intended.**_

Thursday night Smackdown Alltel Arena Little Rock, Arkansas

Thursday night Smackdown had begun. The shield had opened the show with a threat for the Miz saying he'll face justice for his wife's actions on Monday night Raw. Sasha Banks and Bailey faced Charlotte and Alexa Bliss and won because Alexa walked out on Charlotte. John Cena and the usos faced the Wyatt family once again and won. Finally, it was time for the main event of the show. The shield were to face the Miz and the new day in six man tag team action.

(The Shield Entrance Theme)

Lillian: The following contest is a six man tag team match set for one fall. On their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 707 pounds. The intercontinental champion Dean Ambrose and the wwe tag team champions Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, the Shield!

Jerry Lawler: And here they come, the hounds of justice. And they are livid because the wife of the moneymaker, Maryse, took out their fellow hound of justice Twilight and Rainbow Dash!

Michael Cole: That's right, Jerry. And the shield make it clear tonight that they wanted to get their hands on the Miz and make him pay for his wives sins. But, thanks to our Smackdown general manager Daniel Bryan, he made a six man tag match between the shield and the Miz and new day.

The shield make their way down the steps and climb over the barrier and into the ring. Then, the Miz's wwe theme comes on causing the universe to boo.

Lillian: And their opponent, first, weighing in at 221lbs the Miz!

At that moment, on the stage, the Miz and his wife Maryse walked out together causing the entire wwe universe to boo.

Michael Cole: And here he is, the a lister, me moneymaker, the Miz and his wife Maryse.

The wwe theme then changes to the new day's theme and at that moment, the new day, consisting of Kofi Kingston and Big E walk out on the stage. All four then began making their way down the ramp toward the ring.

Lillian: And his tag team partners, the new day!

Soon, the three superstars enter the ring while Maryse makes her way toward the announcers table and stops by it. The ref then signals for the bell and the match was underway. Seth Rollins and Kofi Kingston were the first two to start off the match. Seth and Kofi lock arms but Seth kicks him in the gut and backs up while Kofi lifts himself up but Kofi delivers an enziguri.

Michael Cole: Oh! Enziguri to Rollins!

Kofi began to dance and show off while Maryse was hopping and clapping at the same time for the match. Kofi picks up Seth and places him in the corner with Big E and the Miz. Kofi tags in Miz and the Miz delivers a kick to Seth's gut while Kofi held him. Seth fell forward and the Miz went for the cover but Seth manages to kick out.

Michael Cole: The Miz going for the cover and the kick out at two.

The Miz then put Seth in a headlock but Seth began to stand up and elbow the Miz. The Miz let's go and Seth Rollins crawls to his corner and tags in Dean Ambrose.

Michael Cole: Rollins makes the tag and here comes the lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose!

Dean Ambrose delivers a Lous thez press and begins landing punches to the Miz. The Miz stands up and picks up the Miz. Dean places the Miz against the ropes, runs toward the other side, and dropkicks the Miz. The match continues with the shield getting the advantage over the Miz and the new day. But, as Dean was about to jump off one of the turnbuckles to deliver a missile dropkick to Kofi Kingston, Maryse get involved and pushes Ambrose off the turnbuckle.

Michael Cole Ambrose is about to go up top and the Miz's wife getting involved!

The ref sees and has Maryse banned from ringside. But, as she makes her way up the ramp, Seth Rollins original wwe theme came causing confusion throughout the entire arena, including the shield, the Miz and the new day. Seth and Roman began talking between themselves trying to find out what was going on.

Michael Cole: What?! That's Seth Rollins theme. But, his theme is the Shield. How is this possible?!

After several minutes, the wwe universe began to cheer because at that very moment, both Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash appeared on the stage and they were both not in a good mood.

Michael Cole: I don't believe it! It's Twilight and Rainbow Dash!

Jerry Lawler: They're back! And by the look on their faces, they are still unhappy with Maryse! Guess they're here for a little payback.

The two begin making their way down the ramp, causing Maryse to back pedal slowly toward the ring. Soon, Maryse began running away while Twilight and Rainbow Dash began chasing her. Arriving near the ring, the two girls split up and went around both sides of the ring to cut off Maryse's escape. On the other side near the announcers table, Rainbow Dash delivers a clothesline to Maryse knocking her to the floor. Twilight soon arrives and the two began attacking Maryse, much to the chagrin of the Miz.

Michael Cole: Oh jeez! Twilight and Rainbow are showing shades of the shield!

Jerry Lawler: That's right. But, it won't help them this Sunday at Hell in a Cell when all three divas face each other inside the structure.

Afterwards, Twilight pulls Rainbow Dash aside and tells about how the shield pull of a triple power bomb in tables. The two then decide to do one together to Maryse through the announcers table as part of payback. Twilight then begins tearing apart the announcers table while Rainbow Dash picks up Maryse.

Michael Cole: Oh boy! I think were about to have our favorite kind of flashback.

Rainbow Dash walks Maryse over to Twilight and places her on Twilight's shoulders. The entire wwe universe was on the edge of its seat in expectation of what was going to happen next. At that moment, Twilight and Rainbow Dash put Maryse through the announcers table causing the Miz to go crazy.

Michael Cole: Oh my god! Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash just showed shades of the shield by sending Maryse right through the table!

Inside the ring, the Miz continued to go crazy but didn't notice Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose take out the new day, leaving only the Miz. The Miz turns around but Dean Ambrose grabs him and gives him a dirty deeds. Soon enough, Dean Ambrose went in for the cover.

Michael Cole: Ambrose from behind! Dirty deeds! The cover!

1….2….3!

DING! DING! DING!

Lillian: Here are your winners, the shield!

The shield began to celebrate and Twilight slides into the ring and joins the celebration while Rainbow Dash began making her way up the ramp. Both girls knew that it was one time only. The Miz and medical personnel were checking out Maryse making sure she was alright after being sent through the announcers table by Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

Michael Cole: I cannot believe that what just happened right in front of our eyes! Not only did the shield pick up the victory, but Twilight and Rainbow Dash got payback on Maryse with a power bomb through the announcers table.

Jerry Lawler: Maybe, but the two made this moment one time only. Because tomorrow night, it's going to be every diva for herself in the triple threat hell in a cell match this Sunday. And Reigns, Rollins and Ambrose will be there as well. But, they'll be defending their titles in their matches. The question is who's going to come on top in each match.

Michael Cole: That's right, Jerry! Thank you ladies and gentleman. I'm Michael Cole and thank you once again for joining us tonight here on Monday night Raw. Good night.


	26. Meeting Shane McMahon

Chapter 25

Meeting Shane McMahon

Tuesday Night Smackdown Live

Staples Center, Los Angeles CA

Some time had passed after Twilight and Rainbow's attack on Maryse, and the rest of them learned that Smackdown had moved to Tuesday nights, so they decided to check out the new showing at the Staples Center. The show had already begun, and there were different hosts on the panel this time around.,

Mauro Ranallo: Welcome to Smackdown Live! Hello Everyone I'm Mauro Ranallo, to my right is the Legend, John Bradshaw Layfield and David Otunga on my left.

JBL: Glad to be here, Mauro. And from approaching Hell in a Cell, it looks like we got some major fights coming up.

(The Shield Entrance Theme)

The entire wwe universe began to cheer because the shield were on their way. At the top of the arena steps. The four members of the shield appear in the crowd.

Mauro Ranallo: And here comes the Shield Bearing their titles with Twilight Sparkle out in front.

JBL: Twilight looks in perfect shape for Hell in a Cell come Sunday a few weeks from now, but i can't say the same for Maryse.

David Otunga: Got that right, JB. She suffered a brutal beating with the chair at the hands of Maryse last week. But, she was not the only one.

JBL: That's right. Not only was she beaten with the chair, her other opponent, Rainbow Dash was brutally beaten with the chair as well.

Mauro Ranallo: If anything is to be said about Rainbow Dash, is that she endures the pain.

Twilight climbs over the barricade, Seth Rollins flips over the barricade, and Dean and Roman climb over the barricade. Seth grabs a microphone and all four members' climbs into the ring.

Seth: Only a few more nights to go and soon the shield will make their mark at hell in a cell. But with the damage Twilight did to Maryse, it looks like she's going to need a replacement. In fact, I got confirmation from Raw's Manager, Mick Foley that a mystery replacement will be for Maryse, but nothing for Rainbow Dash.

Dean then decided to speak up.

Dean: I gotta tell ya, that Rainbow Dash is almost as Indestructible as me. You worried about her when you get in that cage, Twi?

Twilight then spoke next, getting the microphone from Dean.

Twilight: Yes. That would make things easier for me at the PPV now that Maryse is out of the picture. But I'm not worried about Rainbow at all. It doesn't matter how many times i knock her down and she gets back up, the answer is still the same! I am not going back with those backstabbers!

Roman then gets the microphone from Twilight. But before he could speak, Here to Show the World played as Rainbow walked out onto the stage with the others behind her.

Mauro: Speak of the devil and they shall appear! There's rainbow dash with her friends by her side!

JBL: Dean was right, look at Dash! She doesn't even look injured at all!

Rainbow walked into the ring as the others followed suit. The Shield themselves were a bit surprised. Rainbow got a mic.

Rainbow: It's like you said, Dean. I'm indestructible as you are.

Seth: Oh god almighty, what does twilight have to do to keep you down and get rid of all of you?!

Applejack got the mike from rainbow.

Applejack: Listen here, pardner. We ain't leavin here anytime soon until we get the twilight we know back. The truth hurts, but that's what were doin, got that?

Roman: You know, I got to give it up to you girls. You're willing to go to great lengths to get your friend back but, you guys messed up. I mean you committed the greatest sin ever. You betrayed your best friend and stabbed her in the back!

Rainbow: oh come on, not this again!

Twilight: Yes this again. It's because of all of you, I'm here. If you had been good friends and believed me or better yet, hadn't forgotten lesson zero, none of this would be happening. So, that's why Roman has a point. You did commit the biggest sin ever.

Rainbow: That's it!

Rainbow tackled twilight to the ground, inciting a brawl as the shield went after Shining armor.

Mauro: Oh, and rainbow's heard enough! She's taking it to Twilight again, and the Shield are going after her brother!

The fight between Twilight and Rainbow Dash continued as the two landed punches on each other. Just when it seemed like the shield we're going to make another lesson out of Shining Armor, music came on and the crowd went nuts.

 **Here comes the Money~!**

 **Here we go! *ch-ching!* Money Talks…**

 **Here comes the Money!**

As the music continued and everyone stopped fighting, a man came out in a unique suit and sneakers as he performed a very trick-esque backwards swag walk off to one side of the stage.

JBL: Oh, hold up! Look who's here!

Mauro: It's Shane McMahon! The commissioner for Smackdown Live!

David: That's right. And just as things were getting interesting. Hope he's got something really good planned.

Shane begins making his way down the ramp and into the ring. He already had his own Microphone, both Twilight and her former friends were confused.

Twilight: Whoa whoa whoa whoa, wait… *lets go of Rainbow* who are you?

Shane: Sorry. You probably don't know me, but my name is Shane McMahon and I'm sure you already know my sister Stephanie.

Pinkie: Stephanie has a Brother?!

Shane sighs*: Yes. Stephanie is my sister. Anyway, back to the point, I was watching this little spectacle. Twilight, I know Stephanie had you and Rainbow Dash scheduled to face each other inside the hell in a cell and she also added the Miz's wife.

Twilight: Yea. I don't think Maryse is going to be at the Hell in a Cell PPV this sunday. Because I left her lying in a heap of destruction on Monday night Raw. So, chances are, it'll be just me and Rainbow Dash. And that's the way I prefer it.

Shane: It's interesting you say that. See, the next round of the draft is coming up after hell in a cell. Me and my GM, Daniel Bryan, have already gotten a few good picks. But I see a hell of a lot more potential in this group. For instance, those two.

Shane points at Applejack and Shining Armor.

Applejack: Wait, me and Shining Armor? Mr. Mcmahon sir, ahm flattered, but what good will me and him do if we start wrestlin too? It'll only stoke twilight's fire.

Shining Armour: She's right. Besides, we came here to bring my sister home.

Twilight: How many times do i have to tell you?! I am not going back to Equestiria!

Shining Armor: Twiley…

Shane: Seeing as how this is a bit of a standoff, i'll get right to the point. Stephanie and I have been competing with our brands ever since our dad put us in charge of Raw and Smackdown. And seeing as how two of her Raw Picks are here already, I was thinking about a two on two Mixed Tag Team Match.

Rainbow: Oh yeah! Im so ready for this!

Twilight: Bring it on, backstabber!

Shane: Now hold on there! I didn't say it would be the two of you. Save it for Hell in a Cell. The real match… will be Roman Reings and Twilight, vs Shining Armor and one of MY Smackdown Divas!

The crowd cheered in response.

Muaro: What a proclamation! Shane has set up a match to almost make this look like Survivor Series!

JBL: Finally, we get to see Twilight's big brother in action tonight!

Shining Armor: Girls, i don't know about this…

Cadance: Shiny, this is your chance to prove yourself to the Shield.

Rainbow: Thats right! Do ya wanna be thier personal punching bag forever or not?

Shining Armour thought about it before he looked at the Shield and settled himself.

Shining Armor: You're right. I'm done being their punching bag. It's time for me to fight back. Alright Shane, you've got yourself a match. But, who am I teaming up with?

Rainbow: It'd better be somone almost as good as me.

Shane: Better than that. Shining Armor, allow me to introduce your partner!

(Cue-Celtic Invasion)

Shane gestured to the stage as new theme music and titantron backgrounds came on. The crowd was in awe.

JBL: Oh I like this!

A broad woman with orange hair came out onto the stage. She wore a black cloak with a grey outfit underneath and had goggles on. She then made a rising motion as she took off her goggles and hood as steam rose up.

Mauro: Becky Lynch, the Irish Lass Kicker!

JBL: Shining Armor has got to be very lucky to have Becky Lynch to tag team with her.

David: Can we call that the Luck of the Irish?

Becky made her way down to the ring after giving up her goggles to a fan.

Mauro: Becky Lynch, going up against twilight for the first time ever here on Smackdown.

JBL: That's right. Twilight Sparkle and Roman Reigns vs Shining Armour and Becky Lynch.

Becky got up to Shining Armor's corner as he got himself ready to face Roman as the others cleared out. The Bell ringed.

David: And here we go. Lets see what this Guys got.

Shining Armor and Roman grappled first.

Maruro: We have never seen Shining Armor fight back against the shield. Could this be the day he finally gets one up on them?

Roman releases the grab and tries to get Shining armor ready for a superman punch but Shining Armour ducks and delivers a dropkick to Roman Reigns, causing him to stumble around the ring a bit.

Mauro: Ooooh! Drop kick by shining Armor, and even evading the Superman Punch!

JBL: That's gotta be something the shield has to remember!

Roman manages to regain his senses and had a surprised look on his face at how Shining Armour fought back against him. Shining Armour stared at Roman Reigns but then charged at Roman and began land several punches on him, but Roman lands his right hook on the brother causing him to be dazed.

Maruo: Roman gets back at Shining Armor!

Roman then goes back and does his loaded position for the Superman Punch.

JBL: Romans got it locked up again, i don't think he intends to miss this time!

Roman charged at Shining Armor, but as he leaped into the air, he ducked and grabbed Roman over his shoulders.

Mauro: WHOA! Shining Armor has Roman up! He s got him set! Shining Armor…!

Shining armor then dropped roman down for the Additude Adjustment.

Mauro: ... Additiude Adjustment!

JBL: Shining Armour with John Cena's AA! Cover!

Shining Armour went for the pin as the ref began the count, but Roman wasn't finished yet and kicked out at 2.

Maruro: And Roman manages to get the shoulder up in time before that three count.

Roman kicks shining armor away, and dives into his corner to tag Twilight.

David: Roman tags twilight, in comes Shining Armor's sister!

Mauro: That means Becky Lynch is now legal!

Becky switched out with Shining armor as Becky took it to twilight. Twilight charged in for a spear but Becky evaded by jumping over her. Twilight stops and turns around but grabs Becky's leg but Becky delivers a Leg Feed Enzuigiri, knocking Twilight down.

Maruro: Oh! Becky with a kick to the head of Twilight!

JBL: Talk about a kick to the head.

Twilight got up and went in for the grapple, but Becky reversed it and got twilight down, into the Dis-armer.

Marou: there it is! The dis-armer!

Twilight began to crawl toward the ropes and grabs the bottom rope forcing Becky Lynch to release the dis armer. Becky picks up Twilight and places her in the corner. She runs into the other corner and begins running toward Twilight but Twilight lands a jumping clothesline on Becky Lynch. Both girls are down.

Mauro: twilight, able to counter Becky, but both are down!

Becky and twilight then dive back to their corners and tag their partners. Shining armor beats Roman to the center of the ring, and makes Roman walk right into a DDT.

Maruro: Twilight and Becky make it to their corners and in come the boys but Roman Reigns walks right into a DDT from Shining Armour.

JBL: You have go to give it to the big brother. He is going to great lengths to prove he's not a punching bag in the shields eyes.

Shining Armor tosses Roman out of the ring into the rest of the shield. He then gets an idea.

David: oh what is the big brother thinking…?

Mauro: I can only imagine one thing! Shining Armor…!

Shining Armor runs to the ropes on one side and springs himself back. He then goes though the second rope into a suicide dive, taking out all the male members of the shield.

Mauro: ...Shining Armour over the top rope! TOPE SUICIDO!

JBL: I don't believe it! Shining Armour just took out the Shield! That was a gutsy move from him!

Shining Armor threw Roman back into the ring. Roman recovered and tried the spear, but shining armor evades. They go back and forth, building up momentum. Twilight tries to intervene but Becky knocks her down. Then both boys then charged, but shining armor was faster than Reigns, beating him to the punch with a Spear of his own, more powerful than Romans, knocking him down with out a breath.

Mauro: SPEAR! Roman Reigns, taken down by his own move! Shining armor covers!

1...2...3!

Ding Ding Ding!

Lillian: Here are your winners! Becky Lynch and Shining Armour!

JBL: the kid did it! He really did it! Through it all, he did it!

David: But, what do the shield think?

Shining Armour turns to see his sister, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose stare at him. He continued to hold his ground ready for anything, but Seth sticks his hand out. Shining Armour grabs it and the two shake hands. This was a sign that Shining Armour had earned the Shields respect. He turns toward his sister who after a long grudge smiled at him and he smiles at her back. Twilight then turns toward Becky Lynch and she gives her a pat on the back as a sign of respect.

Maruro: Look at that! Both Shining Armour and Becky Lynch have earned the respect of the Shield.

JBL: This is the first time in wwe the shield have ever shown respect to anybody in decades.

Backstage…

Cadence: you were amazing, shiny!

Shining Armor: maybe I really am cut out for this wrestling stuff.

Applejack: Okay, I gotta hand it to you pardner, that was good. But, how is that going to help us with Twilight?

Shining Armour: At the end of the match, Twilight smiled at me. That was the first time she ever smiled at me since she left. I think we're making progress with her, guys.

Luna: That may be true, but Twilight has become a popular mainstay with Triple H and Stephanie. It is not going to be easy to get her back.

Rainbow: Can we just focus on what's ahead of us? Like Hell in a Cell for Instance?

Applejack: Rainbow, you don't really have to go through with this after what Shining Armor proved to the Shield.

Rainbow: Well, you got a point. He did prove himself to the shield. But this Match is already set. If we wanna get twilight back, I'm gonna have to pin her inside that Cell. I don't know who Maryse's replacement is though...they did say it was a surprise.

Pinkie: Ooh, i love surprises!

Rainbow: Whoever it is, it better not get in the way, cause twilight and I are gonna be at each other's throats.

 _ **The Game is set for Hell in a Cell. With Maryse out of action, who is the new opponent for Twilight and Rainbow Dash this Sunday inside the cell? Find out next time! For now, stay frosty everyone and keep working hard in school and work.**_


	27. Shining Armor vs Braun Strowman

Chapter 26

Shining Armor vs Braun Strowman

The day had finally come for the Hell in a Cell Pay-Per-View. The arena location was the Palace arena in Auburn hills, Michigan. The air was electric in the wwe universe as the PPV was getting underway. The King has officially retired from commentary for the moment, But with Michael Cole and Booker T was former NXT Commentator Corey Graves.

Michael Cole: Hello everyone and welcome to the Palace! This is the RAW PPV event you all know in carnage! This… is Hell, In a Cell! I'm Michael Cole alongside Corey Graves and Booker T for this extraordinary event.

Corey Graves: That's right. We've waited so long for this event to come and we have a lot of good matches tonight. Including the match that's been heating for weeks! Tonight, three young women make history after Sasha Banks and Charlotte did in 2016, were having a three way women's hell in a cell match with Prodigy Twilight Sparkle, and the fast and high flying Rainbow Dash!

Michael: But don't forget Corey that Maryse, who was supposed to be in the match regarding Twilight's insults to her Husband the Miz, was attacked by the two and deemed unable to compete. Now we've gotta find a sub for Maryse.

Booker T: Actually, fellas. That wouldn't be a problem. Because I learned from RAW general manager Mick Foley, a substitute was found. He wanted to keep her a surprise for the entire wwe universe.

Corey Graves: Aww. I hate it when things have to be a surprise.

Suddenly, Theme Music Played as Shining Armor's name came up. The Theme was Jack Swagger's theme, Patriot. Shining Armor came out to the stage as the crowd cheered.

Corey: Whoa, i never expected him to open up Hell in a Cell!

Michael Cole: Look at that. Here comes Shining Armor. Twilight Sparkle's big brother who faced Roman Reigns and her in a mixed tag match.

Booker T: That's right. Wasn't his partner Becky Lynch on Tuesday night Smackdown?

Michal Cole: You're correct booker, but what shocked the world that Tuesday was Shining Armor himself. He took down Reigns with the Mother of All Spears, and pinned him easily.

Corey: I have never seen any one hit harder than Roman Reigns on the Spear, and Shining Armor shocked the entire RAW roster. He even shocked the Authority!

Michael Cole: The Authority obviously in shock that their best Woman recruited to RAW so far had suffered a loss on Smackdown, in the face of a match created by Shane McMahon.

Booker t: Lemme tell ya something, this kid shining Armor… we didn't know what he was capable off, and then we saw him put Roman's lights out! That right there is a statement to be sent to everyone!

Shining Armor Got in the ring. Next came a piercing yell of what seemed to resemble the name "Braun" as I am Stronger Played on the speakers and Braun Strowman came out.

Michael Cole: And here comes the monster among men! The man who took out several superstars including Mark Henry, the world's strongest man and Big Show, the world's largest athlete, Braun Strowman!

Corey: And you know he's got something against Shining Armor because Braun takes every chance he get to throw himself at Roman Reigns, but Shining Armor stole one from him. I'd hate to be Shining Armor right now. He's going to get sent to the hospital after this match.

Braun Strowman makes his way down the ramp toward the ring, climbs onto the apron and then into the ring. He makes his way toward Shining Armor and towers over him. Shining Armor looks up at the giant, but does not show that he is not afraid one bit.

Lillian: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, weighing in at 385 lbs. Braun Strowman!

Braun Strowman lets out a loud roar. He then points toward Shining Armor in order to intimidate him, but Shining Armor still stands his ground.

Lillian: And his opponent from parts unknown… Shining Armor!

Shining Armor put his fist up.

The bell rang and the two grappled each other.

Michael Cole: And here we go! Shining Armor not intimidated at all as he goes one on one with Braun Strowman!

Corey Graves: I still say, he doesn't stand a chance. He's going to the hospital tonight.

Braun tossed Shining Armor back as he set for a shoulder tackle, but shining armor ducked Braun bounced off the roped before Shining Armor Grabbed him from behind the back.

Michael Cole: No way! Shining armors got Strowman!

Shining armor then heaved the 385 pounder off the ground.

Booker t: Look at the strength, look at the strength!

Corey: I don't believe it! This isn't possible!

Shining then tosses him over himself into a German Suplex, slamming Braun on his back.

Booker: WOW!

Michael Cole: Whoa! Strowman just had his clock cleaned by Shining Armor with a German Suplex!

The ref began the count but Braun manages to kick out at one.

Michal: Braun kicks out, but i still can't believe Shining Armor did that! No superstar could be able to lift the big man up. All he's ever done was destroy every superstar in his sight.

Braun recovered and hoisted Shining armor for his Running Powerslam.

Corey: Uh oh… Braun thinking Running Powerslam…!

Braun began to get a running start but Shining Armor manages to get loose and lands on his feet. Braun stops and turns around and is knocked down by a dropkick by Shining Armor.

Michael: Nope, he lands on his feet! And again he's knocked down hard by a dropkick form the newcomer!

Booker T: I can't believe this guys, no one's ever gave Braun Strowman a match this tough!

Shining Armor climbs to the top rope putting the entire arena at the edge of their seat for this move he's got planned.

Michael Cole: Uh - oh. Shining Armor going to top rope. High risk.

Shining Armor then jumped from the Top rope and landed a massive Phoenix Splash on Braun Strowman, making the crowd cheer.

Michael: And Shining Armor Jumps and hits Braun Strowman dead on! Phoenix Splash from the top rope and he connects it!

Booker T: Beautiful!

Shining Armor went for the pin again but Braun manages to kick out once again.

Michael: Shining Armor goes for the cover and a kick out once again by Braun Strowman.

Braun reels back, and is bewildered Shining Armor has took it this far already. Shining goes back to the corner to rest, and Braun sees his chance as he sets up to charge, and let's loose, running at shining armor at top speed…

Michael Cole: Braun sees his chance here, hes going to go and try to crush shining armor with a splash of his own…

Michal Was cut off as shining armor smirked. The res was faked out as he was still full of energy and charge in faster than Braun and caught him with his own Spear, more powerful than Roman's.

Michael: SPEAR!

Corey Graves: Spear by Shining Armor!

Shining Armor went for the pin once again. The ref began the count.

1...2...3!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Michael: I don't believe it! Braun Strowman, the monster among men has been beaten once again!

Booker T: And Braun Strowman calls himself the monster among men.

Lillian: Here is your winner! Shining Armor!

Corey Graves: if that doesn't get you leverage in the WWE, i don't know what will! Shining Armor has done it again!

Michael: That's right! Shining Armor is earning himself a massive reputation here in the wwe and there is still to come here at hell in a cell tonight!

Backstage...

Shining Amour: Girls, it's safe to say I've got myself a huge rep going here.

Cadence: I know, Shining Armor. But, have you forgotten our mandate here. We were supposed to bring Twilight home to Equestria.

Seth: I wouldn't exactly say you have to leave just yet.

Seth was in front of the girls as he came up.

Seth: Why would you want to leave for home when you've made such an impact already? Twilight's a fan favorite here, even with her grudge against you guys. And you guys are pretty popular too.

Applejack: We're popular? How is that possible? I thought we were hated.

Seth: Are you kidding? You're not hated. In fact, the entire wwe universe is warming up to you guys. Oh, by the way shining, your sister got wind of your match so heads up, she's on her way to kick your butt.

Shining Armor: Oh boy…

Twilight arrived on cue.

Shining: before you punch me Twilley, I'm serious about this. If Rainbow wants to wrestle to get you back, so help me i will too.

Twilight: Maybe so, but you still had no business going up against the monster among men! Do you have any idea what could have happened? You could've been sent to the hospital!

Rainbow: Look Twilight, you can cell at your brother all you want, but in all fairness, you'd best get ready for our match. And with the RAW Women's championship one the line, you'd better be ready to watch me come out of that cell with that belt on me.

Applejack: Rainbow, were not here for that belt!

Rainbow: Why not? I mean Twilight's got one! But never mind, let's just save it for the match.

Twilight: Right. But, I still don't think you have a chance in this match. Like i said, I'll take you down.

Shining Armor: So, it doesn't matter who the third opponent is?

Twilight: Actually, that's the one thing I don't know. Apparently, they want to keep it a surprise for us.

Rainbow: I guess we find out soon enough.

Twilight: Exactly, but for now, I'd start running Shining Armor if I were you. Because, you are dead meat!

Shining Armor lets out a scream and begins running away with Twilight chasing after him leaving the group. At that moment, Roman and Dean enter the room and watch. They then cringe as Twilight began to kick Shining Armor's butt.

 _ **Twilight and Rainbow are all set for the Hell in a Cell match for the RAW Women's Championship. But who is the third opponent? Find out in the next chapter coming soon.**_


	28. Twilight sparkle vs Bayley vs rainbow

Chapter 27

Twilight Sparkle vs Rainbow Dash vs Bayley

Hell in a Cell continued without a hitch with some great events. It had never been so electric in the Palace.

Enzo Amore and Big Cass went up against the Shield in a Non-Title Match because the new day caught a bad case of stomach bug. The two had exploded onto the scene after Wrestlemania 32, and had the honor of attending the second Hell in A Cell PPV of 2016. Big Cass and Enzo picked up the win against the Shield. Later after that match, Dean Ambrose successfully defended the intercontinental championship against The Miz, but Miz didn't take his loss lightly and decided to attack Dean Ambrose after the match. He was about to use a steel chair on Dean, but Seth and Roman came out and saved him. Soon after, the trio triple powerbombed the miz.

Michael: And here we are back on hell in a cell after two great matches. Such as Enzo Amore and Big Cass defeating the shield in a non title tag team match. And Dean Ambrose successfully defended the intercontinental title against the miz, but that wouldn't stop there.

Corey: That's right, Michael. In fact, The Miz was so upset for losing to the lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose that he decided to attack him after the match. But, that did not go so well.

Booker T: Not one bit at all, Corey.

At that moment, a replay of moments ago appears showing the Miz attacking Dean ambrose from behind, climbing out of the ring, reaching under the ring and pulling out a steel chair.

Michael: That's right. The Miz was so mad, he pulled out a steel chair was ready to beat Ambrose with it so bad, but for Ambrose he was saved by his shield brethren Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

Soon, another replay appears, showing Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns jumping over the barricade and sliding into the ring and Roman attacks Miz from behind and the three soon begin to attack The Miz and Roman tosses him out of the ring toward the announcers table.

Michael: And that's not all, the shield began to clear off the announcers table and sent the miz straight into the announcers table. Possibly injuring him.

Corey: Hey, it's not my problem if Miz gets injured. It's his own fault for trying to take out a hound of justice.

And finally, another recording showed Seth and Dean clearing off the announcers table while Roman dragged Miz toward the announcer table. He does his taunt and Seth and Dean lift the miz onto his shoulder and eventually send The Miz straight into the announcers table with the Triple Powerbomb.

Michael: And there's still more to come tonight ladies and gentlemen, because up next is the match everybody's been waiting for.

Corey: That's right, Michael. It's going to be Twilight Sparkle vs Rainbow Dash vs a mystery opponent inside the cell in a triple threat match.

Booker T: That's right, baby. In fact, wasn't it supposed to be Twilight Sparkle vs Rainbow Dash vs Maryse inside the cell?

Michael: Yes, it was supposed to be that but Maryse was put out of action several weeks ago because on Smackdown Live, she invited both girls to the ring and took them both out with steel chairs. But that wasn't going to go away.

Corey: That's right. Because on Monday Night RAW, Twilight and Rainbow came back and both got retribution on Maryse by doing the one thing that was completely unexpected. They put Maryse through the announcers table with a double powerbomb. And it really hurt badly.

Booker T: That's karma, boys. What goes around, comes around. But, lucky for the entire WWE universe and us, raw general manager Mick foley managed to find a replacement for Maryse and she's going to be revealed up next in this great match.

 **(Cue- The Shield Theme-Special Op)**

Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta Shield

The WWE universe began to go crazy because of the first competitor for the triple threat Hell in a Cell match. Twilight then appears in the crowd and then makes her way through the crowd toward the ring.

Lillian: The following contest is a triple threat Hell in a Cell match, scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the ring, from parts unknown, Twilight Sparkle!

Michael: And here she comes. The girl who made this match possible. The one and only champion Twilight Sparkle.

Corey: From NXT to RAW and Smackdown, she's never been beaten by another opponent, and that's because of all the moves she has, and the experience she's gotten over so little time!

Booker t: You make it sound like you've seen this kid before, Corey.

Corey: Well, i was formerly a commentator for NXT, Booker. I know someone from there when i see it.

Twilight climbs over the barricade and into the ring, then holds up the her championship as the crowd cheers. The Shield's music then cuts.

(Shift-Dolph Ziggler theme- Here to Show the World)

 **Im here to show the world, im here to show the world…! (Come on..!) Bring it on!**

As rainbow ran onto the stage and skidded to a halt, she flipped her hair out and began to show off to the crowds.

Lillian: Introducing her opponents, first, from parts unknown, Rainbow Dash!

Michael: Corey, I'm not sure if you're familiar with this girl, but you're gonna be wowed. She's one of Twilight's former friends and a great wrestler in her own way, but she's been an absolute pain in Twilight's side these past few months.

Corey: I've heard all about it, but i didn't believe this was the cause of it all.

Booker T: Well, now you know, Corey. And in my opinion, Rainbow Dash is one of the toughest wrestlers in the WWE. These two first faced each other in an extreme rules match.

Corey: I read about that. It took alot for Twilight to pick up the win in that match.

Rainbow Dash then began to make her way down the ramp toward the ring and soon climbs in. The two former friends then stared each other down.

Michael: you can see it in Twilight's eyes, she is willing to do anything to get Rainbow Dash out of her hair and finally make her friends get the message.

Corey: That is true. But, they must know that it's not all about themselves. It's a triple threat match between the two and a replacement for Maryse. By the way, who is the replacement in this match?

Booker t: Dont ask me, Corey.

Twilight then got a mic.

Twilight: Here i am again. I stand before my backstabbing, no-good, pathetic weasel of a former friend, and a cell is about to come down on us. How many times will it take for me to send that message through the other ones that I don't want to go back home? Hopefully, THIS match will get the message through. After i beat Rainbow Crash here so badly.

The crowd cheered.

Michael: Well that's a strong proclamation.

Twilight then got back on the mic.

Twilight: And i don't even care who the third member is… so just send her out already! *drops mic*

Booker: Who's it gonna be guys?

Corey: Were about to find out right now….

After a few minutes…

(Cue-Turn It Up)

The entire wwe universe exploded with roars of cheers because the third contender for the triple threat hell in a cell match was here. A young woman in light green and purple mixed clothes ran out onto the stage.

Lillian: And from San Jose, California. She is the RAW women's champion, Bayley!

Michael Cole: I cannot believe it! It's Bayley! The WWE RAW women's champion is the third contender in the hell in a cell match against Twilight and Rainbow Dash!

Corey Graves: From NXT to Monday night Raw, she is even the youngest girl in the wwe to have ever won the RAW women's championship from the queen Charlotte!

Booker T: Now we know who it is.

Bayley lifts her arms in the air and then inflatable arm men began to inflate and wave their arms around. Soon enough, she then begins to make her way down the ramp toward the ring. She then climbs onto the apron and then into the ring. Her music went off and then the ref closed the cell door and chained it shut.

Michael: This is it, guys. The match that we've all been waiting for. Twilight Sparkle vs Rainbow Dash vs Bayley inside hell in a cell. Who will come out on top? Will it be the hound of justice? Or will it be the show off or the hugger? Who will it be?

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Soon, all three girls began to circle the ring, trying to find out who to take out. Twilight had the idea to take out Bayley first and then focus her attention toward Rainbow Dash or take out Rainbow Dash and focus her attention on the women's champion. This was a tough choice to make.

Rainbow took the first initiative and plowed into Twilight.

Michael: The match is underway, and here we go! Bayley is here for the Hell in a Cell match!

Corey: Rainbow wasting no time taking the fight to Twilight, keeping her off Bayley!

Booker T: Oh man. That has got to hurt.

Rainbow Dash then turns her attention toward Bayley, but Twilight quickly recovers, turns Rainbow Dash around and delivers a tilt a whirl slam to Rainbow Dash. But then, Bayley delivers a dropkick to Twilight and went for the cover, but Twilight kicks out.

Michael: Bayley, going for the cover and a kick out.

Twilight refocused on Rainbow as she herself was getting up. Before Twilight could do anything, Rainbow paid Twilight back with a Famouser.

Michael: Famouser by Rainbow Dash as Twilight was getting up!

Twilight quickly recovered and grappled Rainbow by the cover, throwing her almost back to a corner. She charged in and looked to tackle her in the corner, but Rainbow moved out as Twilight hit the turnbuckles.

Corey: Oh, and Twilight gets a mouthful of turnbuckle on that botched tackle!

Booker T: Good response there by dash, no doubt.

Bayley then comes charging in as Twilight was turning around.

Michael: Oh watch out twilight…!

Bayley throws herself onto twilight with a Corner Splash!

Michael: Corner Splash by Bayley!

Bayley then gets into a crouched position as Rainbow was set on the other corner.

Michael: Both women going after the champ and… hold on a second, what's Bayley doing?

Corey: Wait a second, Bayley couldn't be signaling Rainbow to…?

Rainbow charged in and prepared to jump into the corner off Bayley herself.

Michael: Oh yes she is! Bayley and Rainbow Dash…!

Rainbow springs off of Bayleys back and slams her lower body and legs into Twilight hard with the momentum.

Michael: ….with a little Poetry in Motion!

Twilight slides down in the corner while Rainbow Dash and Bayley stared at her. But then, Bayley delivers a right hook to Rainbow Dash, signaling that their partnership was done. Bayley tosses Rainbow Dash into another corner.

Michael: Oh, it seems Rainbow Dash's and Bayley's team up was one time only. Now it's every man for himself in there.

Corey: Make that every woman for herself, Michael. It is a women's triple threat match after all.

Bayley turns her attention toward Twilight but Twilight delivers a throat thrust, causing Bayley to stumble backwards. She does it again, and Bayley continued to stumble around the ring. Twilight bounces off the ropes and delivers a flying clothesline, knocking Bayley down.

Michael: Twilight, taking it to the women's champion.

Corey: Yeah. But, how long will it last?

Twilight turns in the direction of Rainbow Dash but instead runs into a superkick from Rainbow Dash.

Booker T: oh my goodness!

Michael: look at that! Rainbow Dash, bouncing back with a super kick!

Twilight falls onto her back and Rainbow Dash attempted to go for the pin, but Twilight managed to kick out at two.

Michael: Rainbow Dash going for the cover and Twilight manages to kick out.

Rainbow then eats a boot from Twilight. Then, Twilight loads up a Superman Punch.

Booker T: Oooooh, here we go!

Michael: She's getting her secret weapon ready!

Twilight gets a running start, jumps up and delivers the Superman Punch to Rainbow Dash who fell to the mat.

Michael: Superman Punch!

Booker T: Good night, Rainbow!

Twilight then backs into the corner ready for a Spear to finish it, but Bayley gets her with a cross body right as she gets the running start.

Michael: and now it's Bayley back into the mix, interrupting twilight on the Spear!

Twilight throws Bayley off her and tries to go for an RKO, but Bayley reverses and kicks twilight in the midsection.

Michael: Twilight went for the RKO, Bayley counters! Now it's Bayley with a hit to the midsection!

Twilight holds her midsection, but eventually recovers, and delivers a right hook to Bayley. Bayley does the same. The two continues to exchange blows between each other for several minutes. Then Rainbow Dash runs in and plows through, breaking it up and spinning twilight out.

Corey: Rainbow Dash breaks up that fist flurry…!

Then rainbow jumps up and executes a Zig-Zag on Twilight as fast as she broke it up while Twilight was turned around.

Michael: Zig-Zag to Twilight! Zig- Zag to Twilight!

Booker T: Dang, that kids quick!

Corey: Guess we now know that she lives up to the name Rainbow Dash.

Twilight recovers and glares at Rainbow.

Booker T: Ooooh...here we go, baby!

Michael:Twilight has been trying to rid herself of Dash for months, but she keeps coming back no matter what she uses on her!

Corey: That's right. And pulling a Zig-Zag on Twilight was not a good idea. Now she's real mad now.

And once again, the two get it on in a fist flurry.

Michal: And the brawls on! Twilight and Rainbow Dash going at it again as Bayley watches!

Corey: Don't even think about getting in the way of this, Bayley!

Booker T: Let em fight!

Twilight and Rainbow Dash continued trading blows between each other until eventually Twilight delivers a powerful right uppercut to Rainbow Dash, thus sending her out of the ring. Twilight slides out of the ring, begins running and finally delivers a spear to Rainbow Dash.

Michael: Spear! Twilight Sparkle has speared Rainbow Dash outside of the ring!

Twilight then goes for a table under the ring.

Booker T: Uh oh..

Twilight pulls out a table as the crowd erupts.

Michael: Twilight has a table out, and this doesn't bode well for Dash!

Twilight picks Dash up and sets her up on her shoulders and then powerbombs her through the table, causing the entire wwe universe to go crazy.

Michael:Oh my god! I- I can't believe it!

Booker T: Oh man!

Corey: Holy cow! Twilight has sent Rainbow Dash straight through the table!

Twilight then prepares to deliver an RKO to rainbow dash.

Michael: I think twilight wants to end this message with an exclamation point!

Corey: A message that says "get out of my hair!".

Twilight aimed to finish off rainbow but Bayley intervenes.

Michael: Bayley from behind takes out Twilight!

Bayley then rolls Twilight back into the ring, slides into the ring herself, picks Twilight up and delivers a Bayley-to-Belly and finally goes for the pin.

Michael: Bayley with a Bayley-to-Belly! Cover!

1...2...3!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

(Cue - Turn it up)

Lillian: Here is your winner, Bayley!

Corey: Bayley just did the unthinkable! She's pinned Twilight!

Michael: The undefeated reign of no losses by twilight, is over!

Booker: You talk about taking advantage of the situation, Oh my god!

The replay screen then first showed Rainbow dash getting powerbombed through the table.

Michael: Im still in shock when this happened, watch...BOOM, right through the table with a powerbomb! Twilight couldve won right there, but she wasnt done.

The screen then showed twilight in RKO position as rainbow struggled to get up. Twilight went for the head lock but bayley smashes into twiligjt with a forearm.

Corey: Twilight was poised to strike, looking for the final nail in the coffin with the RKO but Bayley went in and saved Dashs skin, BOOM! A forearm right across the face, cutting all of twilights momentum off!

The replay then showed bayley delivering her finishing move and pinning twilight.

Michael: And then Bayley, with the tide turned in her favor, put Twilight back into the ring and slammed her into the mat with a Thunderous Bayley-to-Belly. Game set and match for our RAW womens champion.

Bayley climbs to the top turnbuckle and raises the raw women's title high in the air, earning even more cheers from the wwe universe. She hops down, walks over to Twilight who manages to pick herself up and gives her a hug, causing Twilight to become confused.

Michael: Well look at that! The champion Bayley is giving a hug to Twilight. Talk about good sportsmanship.

Twilight(confused): I don't understand Bayley. Why did you just give me a hug?

Bayley: It's called good sportsmanship, Twilight. Everybody does it. Didn't your friends give you hugs too?

Hearing what Bayley asked, Twilight began to think back to all of the hugs she and her friends, family and teacher used to share between each other. She soon began to realize how much she cares about her friends and family. She climbs out of the ring and helps Rainbow Dash up, who regains consciousness and becomes confused.

Rainbow: You're helping me up, wait… Is the old Twilight finally back?

Twilight: Just wait till we get back into the locker room, Rainbow. I'll let you and the others know then, okay?

In the Locker room…

Rarity: We saw everything. Did twilight really help you to your feet?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, it's weird. I think something finally brought the old twilight back.

Applejack: Yee-haw! Looks like we might actually go home with Twilight!

Rainbow Dash: I don't think so, guys! She told me to tell you guys from her that she needed to take care of something on Monday Night. Said something about making an announcement.

Shining Armor: I think she must mean she's announcing that she's retiring from the wwe. That's good.

 **Well, there you have it folks. Another chapter is up. And as you saw in the chapter, the old Twilight has finally come back and we are near the end of story. So, to everybody, stay frosty out there and have a good day. Also, keep your eyes out for more stories coming soon. Also, hope the victor, thanks man and stay frosty out there.**


End file.
